Mi vampiro es un detective
by Raven Holmes Watson
Summary: Cuando investigas sobre supuestos vampiros, es fácil creer que Sherlock es uno de ellos, o eso le parece a John. Sherlock lleva actuando raro desde hace algún tiempo y John se pregunta porqué ¿Es Sherlock Holmes un vampiro? ¿O sino, por qué se comporta tan extraño últimamente? *Johnlock* Paticipa en el "Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked
1. Chapter 1: Mirada hipnotica

**Hola a todas y todos (no se si haya chicos, pero igual los menciono XD)  
He escrito este fic para el reto del foro I'm Sherlocked que lleva por temática vampiros *-*  
Amo a los vampiros, así que no me pude resistir :3  
Espero que sea de su agrado, publicaré un capítulo por día o cada dos, dependiendo de si me dejan muchos deberes escolares ¬¬ verán que voy en la universidad y como hay veces en las que no hacemos nada, como las hay que te cargan de trabajos, exposiciones, proyectos, en fin. Pero haré todo lo posible por entregarles un capitulo por día ;3**

**Título: Mi vampiro es un detective (me pareció un título gracioso XDDD)**

**Autor: Raven Michaelis Phantomhive.**

**Género: Romance, drama, humor, misterio.**

**Pareja: Sherlock x John**

**Clasificación: +18 por los capítulos que habrán más adelante.**

**Advertencias: Slash (relación ChicoxChico) así que si no os gusta ya pueden irse yendo, porque no aceptaré comentarios homofobicos.  
Así como también habrá lemmon, aunque nada demasiado explicito. **

**Resumen: Cuando investigas sobre supuestos vampiros, es fácil creer que Sherlock es uno de ellos, o eso le parece a John. Sherlock lleva actuando raro desde hace algún tiempo y John se pregunta porqué ¿Es Sherlock Holmes un vampiro? ¿O sino, por qué se comporta tan extraño últimamente? *Johnlock* Paticipa en el "Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked**

**Capitulos: **

***Mirada hipnótica.**

***Baile.**

***Transformación.  
**

***Fuerza.**

***Elegancia.**

***Teatro.**

***Intimidad.**

***Sin reflejo.**

***Aversión.**

***Comida.**

***Vulnerabilidad.**

***Enfrentamiento.**

***Sombra.**

***Seducción.**

***Compañero.**

***Longevidad.**

***Sacrificio.**

***Muerte.**

***Soledad.**

***Reencuentro.**

**(no son los nombres definitivos, los iré cambiando según el desarrollo de la historia)**

******Música: Siempre escribo con música, es una fuente de inspiración maravillosa, esta vez escribí este capitulo con la ayuda de Burn de The Cure y Come Undone de Duran Duran (las canciones no tienen nada que ver con el cap)**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mirada hipnótica.**

John Watson tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa y miró el titular.

**"EL VAMPIRO DE LONDRES ATACA DE NUEVO"**

Suspiró con pesadez y bajó el diario para ver a su compañero de piso, el detective consultor único en el mundo, Sherlock Holmes, quien estaba sentado en su sofá favorito y no hacia absolutamente ningún movimiento.  
A John ni siquiera le preocupaba aquel comportamiento de su amigo, pues él era así siempre y después de llevar conviviendo más de tres meses ya se había acostumbrado.

El doctor Watson volvió al periódico para leer el artículo sobre ese tal vampiro.

_"Amanda Smith, de veinticuatro años de edad salió de su trabajo con la intención de llegar a su casa y tomar un merecido descanso después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Pero nunca pudo hacerlo.  
Su cuerpo fue encontrado esta madrugada en Whitechapel, poseía unas curiosas heridas en el cuello y la policía fue clara a la hora de informar la causa de la muerte *Desangramiento*  
La joven Smith no es la única que ha muerto en circunstancias similares. Tan solo hace dos semanas informamos sobre la muerte de una turista francesa que desapareció de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba, el cuerpo fue localizado cinco días después con una herida en el cuello y completamente drenada de sangre.  
Y hace una semana un profesor que impartía literatura en City of London School, fue hallado flotando a la deriva del río Támesis y después de realizársele la autopsia, se declaró que el cuerpo había sido desangrado y que poseía un curioso patrón de heridas en el cuello._

Por siglos se han hablado de los vampiros como seres oscuros, letales, que hipnotizan a los humanos con la mirada para que ellos mismos se entreguen a los brazos de la muerte.  
Mitos, leyendas. Hay cantidad de personas que afirman haber visto vampiros.

¿Será que, después de todo, esos seres de historias góticas existan de verdad y estén ahí afuera acechándonos, esperando el momento para atacar?

¿Son esta serie de asesinatos obra de un vampiro?"

—Creí que estarías interesado en este caso, Sherlock—comentó el doctor cerrando el periódico. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a servirse café.

Su amigo no contestó, seguía en su propio mundo. John lo observó por unos momentos, le resultaba curioso que ese hombre pudiera permanecer tanto tiempo sin mover un solo músculo, encerrado en su "palacio mental" y enteramente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se preguntó desde cuando no había dormido o comido algo, pero Sherlock era así, podía pasar días sin comer o dormir y seguir fresco como una lechuga.

Una idea bastante graciosa pasó por la mente de John. Sherlock encajaba perfectamente en el papel de vampiro. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante aquella idea tan descabellada.

—Ya van tres víctimas que han muerto de la misma manera—reiteró— ¿Crees que se trate de un asesino serial bastante mal de la chaveta? Porque eso de que es un vampiro no me lo creo.

—Cuatro—respondió al fin el detective juntando sus manos y pestañeando un par de veces.

— ¿Cuatro? —John estaba confundido— ¿Cuatro qué?

Sherlock no necesitó responder, porque en ese momento entró Lestrade quien les explicó rápidamente que habían encontrado otro cuerpo y que necesitaban al detective. Holmes aceptó el caso y fue a buscar su abrigo y la bufanda, John también fue a vestirse y ambos compañeros se pusieron en marcha.

El camino fue más silencioso de lo normal, Sherlock últimamente actuaba de manera distinta con John. Procuraba no estar muy cerca de él y cuando llegaban a tocarse, por muy leve que fuera el contacto, el detective se mostraba un poco alterado e inmediatamente se apartaba de él.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si le había hecho algo, incluso trató de hablar con él sobre el tema, pero Sherlock le ignoró olímpicamente y se puso a hablar sobre lo molesto que era no tener un buen caso.

La escena del crimen se ubicaba en una calle llena de edificios abandonados, Lestrade y un grupo de policías, entre los que se encontraban la sargento Donovan y Anderson, ya les esperaban. Como era de esperarse, Sherlock saludó con sus típicos comentarios mordaces y pidió que le mostraran el cadáver, el inspector asintió y les condujo al interior de uno de los edificios.

El lugar olía a moho y otras cosas verdaderamente desagradables, por lo que John frunció el ceño y se apuró a caminar, para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. Era tanta su prisa que no vio cuando Sherlock se detuvo y chocó contra él, tuvo una extraña sensación, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, su amigo le miró entre molesto y confundido y John no pudo hacer otra cosa que disculparse torpemente en voz baja y ruborizarse ferozmente, menos mal que el lugar estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que se dieran cuenta de ello.

Era una estancia bastante amplia, al igual que todo el edificio, desprendía un olor a humedad, aunque ahora también mezclado con el aroma a muerte. El cadáver de una mujer de unos treinta años estaba en el centro de la habitación, era una escena bastante desagradable.

La chica tenía las muñecas atadas con cinta, al igual que los pies. Se le veían unos grandes hematomas por todo el cuerpo, que estaba cubierto por un vestido rojo totalmente desgarrado.

John se acercó más al cadáver y casi instintivamente su mirada fue a posarse en el cuello de la mujer y tal como lo había previsto, una herida era visible, era sin duda la marca de una mordida humana o al menos parcialmente humana.

—La ha encontrado un vigilante—informó Lestrade—Sin una gota de sangre y con esa marca en el cuello—parecía algo extrañado—Sherlock, dime que tienes algo. Ya no quiero oír más comentarios sobre un vampiro sediento de sangre.

Sherlock permaneció un momento mirando a la nada, seguramente poniendo en orden sus ideas y sacando deducciones, miró a John por un segundo, y después se volvió hacia el inspector.

—Pues no me gusta decir esto, pero tal pareciera que si es un vampiro—comentó—No hay nada, nada que pueda decirme algo, es un asesino meticuloso. Aunque no todo es perfecto, hay un aroma, es como regaliz y vainilla, que se desprende de la mordida, si tomo una muestra y logro analizarla podría deducir algo, además—caminó hasta una ventana que estaba rota—, aquí hay una huella, bastará con tomar muestras y ya te diré si hay algo.

John se mostró un tanto sorprendido, sin duda si se estaban enfrentado a alguien muy peligroso. Por un momento pensó en Moriarty, pero no…no podía ser ¿o sí?

Sherlock se dedicó a tomar todas las muestras posibles y en cuanto hubo terminado su trabajo arrastró a John con él al laboratorio de Barts.

Como siempre, el doctor no podía hacer mucho, solo se dedicaba a pasarle cosas a su compañero cuando éste las pedía y ordenaba las muestras que ya habían sido analizadas.

Cuando Sherlock le pidió un tubo de ensayo, al momento de entregárselo sus dedos se rozaron y el detective soltó el objeto, que cayó estrepitosamente y se quebró en montones de pequeños fragmentos. Holmes puso los ojos en blanco y se agachó a recoger los cristales, topándose con la mano de John quien también se había agachado. Ambos alzaron la vista y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que John podía sentir la respiración acompasada de Sherlock en su cara, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, sus labios. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, hasta que sintió un leve dolor en la mano.

— ¡Maldición John! —Gruñó el detective tirando de él y poniéndolo de pie—Estás sangrando.

John parpadeó varias veces para poder volver en sí y miró su mano, al parecer se había recargado en los cristales y ahora estaba sangrando, aunque no mucho por suerte. Se acercó a un grifo y dejó que el agua cayera sobre la herida.

—Necesito aire fresco—dijo su amigo saliendo apresuradamente de la estancia y dejándolo solo, con el agua rojiza cayendo incesantemente por la herida.

Cerró la llave y se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido la puerta por la que había salido Sherlock. ¿Por qué necesitaba salir?

A él no le daba miedo la sangre, eso estaba claro, entonces ¿por qué?

Sherlock volvió más tarde y siguió con su trabajo, preguntó a John si estaba bien y después de que le respondiera que si no volvió a tocar el tema, así mismo, cuando se ofreció para limpiar los vidrios, Holmes se negó y dijo que luego lo haría él mismo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó el doctor Watson acercándose a Sherlock. Éste se apartó inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo puedo solo, es más, deberías volver al departamento.

John no estaba para seguir aguantando ese maldito comportamiento que tenía su amigo, así que se cruzó de brazos decido a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

—Sherlock, has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente—empezó. Sherlock siguió mirando por el microscopio, pero sabía que no miraba nada en sí, sino que estaba atento a sus palabras— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Nada, no pasa nada—respondió colocando otro portaobjetos. —Estás cansado John, deberías volver a Baker Street.

—A mí no me engañas, te conozco—cortó—Últimamente me evitas y te comportas bastante más raro de lo normal. Tal parece que…—su voz se apagó.

— ¿Parece qué…?—inquirió el detective aun sin apartar la vista del aparato.

—Que…Que me ocultas algo. —soltó quizá demasiado fuerte.

Sherlock detuvo sus acciones y por fin apartó la vista del microscopio centrando su mirada en su compañero.

—Bueno, todos ocultamos algo, John—apuntó—Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no se sepan—sus ojos azul ceniza atravesaban por completo a John, provocando que se ruborizara un poco. Sherlock pareció sorprenderse por aquello e inmediatamente desvió la vista de vuelta al microscopio. —Anda, te digo que me dejes trabajar tranquilo, tengo que encontrar al asesino.

El doctor Watson ya no insistió más, en parte porque la mirada de Sherlock lo había dejado aturdido. Tomó su sacó y salió del lugar.

Cuando llegó al 221B de Baker Street subió inmediatamente a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, siendo su mente un mar de preguntas a las que no lograba encontrar respuesta.

El cadáver que habían visto esa mañana pasó por su cabeza, centrándose en aquella mordida que tenía en el cuello y entonces, la imagen alterada de Sherlock cuando se cortó.

_El vampiro de Londres ataca de nuevo_

La idea le tomó desprevenido. Era algo absurdo, lo que necesitaba era dormir para despejar su mente, así que se acostó pero otra ola de pensamientos le imposibilitó conciliar el sueño.

Sintiéndose estúpido por lo que iba a hacer, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la pequeña salita a buscar su laptop. Cuando la tuvo consigo se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que encendiera.

_Vaya vergüenza que me da hacer esto. No es como si tuviera doce años._ Pensó haciendo un mohín.

Abrió el buscador pero esta vez antes de poner manos a la obra, miró en su historial de búsquedas y lo que encontró hizo que se le erizara el bello de la nuca.

Había muchas entradas que hablaban sobre vampiros, títulos desde "¿Qué es un vampiro? Hasta otro que rezaba "Impulsos vampíricos: ¿cómo controlarlos?

La fecha era de hacia unos tres días, y Sherlock había estado usando su portátil en los últimos días.

John miró entre las diferentes páginas leyendo todo tipo de historias e información supuestamente verídica, siguió y siguió buscando, llenándose de toda la información que le fuera posible, la última página que abrió llevaba por título "Vampiros de la A a la Z."

La página, al igual que muchas otras que ya había visitado, tenía imágenes y colores de tinte gótico, se mostraban varias opciones y un panel de búsqueda. John situó el cursor ahí y tecleó.

**Características de un vampiro**

Una serie de entradas aparecieron en pantalla, y fue la segunda la que llamó su atención. Esta rezaba.

"_**Vampiros. ¿Cómo detectarlos?"**_

John abrió la página y mientras esperaba a que cargara, su mente fue asaltada por un caos de preguntas. Igualmente no terminaba de sentirse un verdadero idiota por estar buscando aquello, pero las palabras de Sherlock…

_Todos ocultamos algo, John. Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor que no se sepan._

Pero era absurdo, estúpidamente absurdo.

El doctor Watson estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no reparó en que la página ya había cargado por completo. Cuando reparó en ello, se puso a leer y lo que encontró no le gustó nada.

_¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar que podrían estar viviendo con un vampiro sin siquiera saberlo?  
¿Cómo sabemos realmente que la persona que se sienta a nuestro lado en el transporte no es un vampiro, o el hombre detrás de la ventanilla de un banco…o por qué no, la persona en la que más confías?_

_Por eso me he tomado el tiempo de escribir esta lista con las características que tienen los vampiros, así, si su mejor amigo o la vecina de al lado son vampiros, ustedes sabrán identificarlos y tomar las debidas precauciones con ellos._

_*Son seres de una belleza exuberante, inhumana, debido a que de esta manera les es más fácil atraer a sus presas, los humanos._

_*No necesitan dormir ni comer._

_*Poseen una gran capacidad de aprendizaje y de observación._

_*Su piel es muy pálida._

_*Tienen gran fuerza, agilidad y velocidad.  
*Capacidad para permanecer inmóviles por mucho tiempo._

_*Debéis tener cuidado con su mirada, ya que son enteramente capaces de hipnotizarte._

_Estas son algunas características básicas para identificar a un vampiro, espero que les hayan gustado y que les sirvan para salvar su vida, porque como dicen "nunca sabes si tu mejor amigo es un ser de la oscuridad" _

_Les mando un saludo y…_

_¡Happy Halloween!_

_Atte. Lady_Crow85_

Cuando John terminó de leer estaba en completo estado de shock. No podía creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo, era imposible que Sherlock fuera un vampiro, pero…

_¿Y qué hay de todas las pruebas eh John?_ Le interrogó su conciencia.

La verdad era que su amigo poseía más de una de esas características que indicaba el texto. Siguió buscando en montones de páginas más y los resultados eran los mismos.

¿Era acaso posible? ¿Los vampiros existían de verdad? Y lo más importante ¿Sherlock Holmes era un vampiro?

John borró el historial de búsqueda, aunque solamente lo que él había buscado y apagó la laptop.

No sabía que pensar, no podía pensar, todo era una estupidez.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para intentar calmarse.

_Sherlock no suele comer con regularidad, y dormir ni se diga, además está su extraordinaria capacidad de observación y deducción, algo que no veo normal, que nadie más bien, ve normal. Y memorizar las calles de Londres…Parece imposible para alguien humano, al menos que seas de esas personas con memoria fotográfica. ¿Y las veces que sea quedado en el sofá sin moverse en ningún momento?_

La cabeza de John daba vueltas.

_Sherlock es muy apuesto, debo reconocerlo, es decir es verdaderamente hermoso…Dios mío, si parece algún dios pagano de la belleza._

No pudo evitar ponerse rojo al notar que en realidad Sherlock se le hacia tan atractivo.

_Y su mirada…Su mirada siempre hace que todo lo demás desaparezca._

Y es que desde que se conocieron John siempre había sentido una extraña, pero agradable sensación cada vez que esos ojos entre grises y azules se encontraban con los suyos. La mirada de Sherlock era totalmente hipnotizante. Recordó lo que había pasado hacia pocas horas en el laboratorio, lo cerca que habían estado, la respiración de Sherlock golpeando sus labios.

Y John Watson se sorprendió pasando su lengua por los labios mientras recordaba aquello. Se removió en el sillón para quedar casi acostado y sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, cerró los ojos y en su mente se formó la imagen de los hermosos y enigmáticos ojos del detective.

Si Sherlock era o no un vampiro no estaba seguro o no quería aceptar que estaba seguro, pero si algo era verdad era que la mirada de su compañero le hipnotizaba y le hacía olvidarse del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas y galletas (?) XDDDD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Baile

**Hola de nuevo XD  
Aquí vengo a joder con el capitulo 2, apenas lo terminé, pero es que como dice por ahí una frase "El hombre propone, Dios dispone, llega el diablo y todo lo descompone" ¬¬ y es que tengo una gripa tremenda que siento que me voy a morir e_e  
Así que por ese motivo no he podido sentarme a escribir, porque aparte de que no me dan ganas me duele horriblemente la cabeza u_u  
En fin, hoy desperté un poquito mejor y aproveché para terminar el cap :3  
Espero que les guste.**

**_012: Muchas gracias por la galleta *w* XDDD me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :3 _  
_Nos estamos escribiendo ;3_**

******Música: La música influye mucho en mi estado de ánimo y debo decir que no fue muy inteligente de mi parte escuchar música que me hizo deprimirme XD  
********Las canciones usadas para escribir este capitulo fueron Set Fire to the Rain de Adele y So Far Gone de James Blunt. (las canciones no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo)**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Baile.**

Mientras Sherlock observaba detenidamente aquella fábrica abandonada buscando algo que le dijera a dónde se había ido el asesino, John estaba recargado cerca de la puerta de entrada mirando de vez en cuando al detective, aun perturbado por lo que había encontrado la noche anterior. Su parte racional le decía que era imposible que Sherlock fuera un vampiro, es decir, sí que podían haber similitudes, pero quizá sólo eran mera coincidencia.

Sabía que podía ponerle fin a todo preguntándole a su amigo, pero tampoco podía llegar y decirle "hola Sherlock, me preguntaba si eres un vampiro." John suspiró y se talló los ojos con una mano mientras intentaba por todos los medio dejar de pensar en aquello y prestó más atención al lugar en el que se encontraban.

Gracias a la huella encontrada por Sherlock, habían logrado localizar la supuesta guarida del "vampiro", una fábrica a las afueras de Londres. Desafortunadamente cuando llegaron al sitio no encontraron a nadie, pero si un gran espectáculo que si lo hubiera visto la gente del vaticano ya tuvieran a un ejército de sacerdotes rezando y exorcizando el lugar.

Toda la estancia estaba tapizada con símbolos, algunos conocidos como el pentagrama invertido y otros que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que eran. En el centro se hallaba una cama igualmente marcada con símbolos extraños, rodeada de velas negras, algunas casi totalmente consumidas y otras que parecían recién usadas.

— ¿Y bien? —Era Lestrade, quien no parecía muy contento— ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Sherlock?

—El asesino dejó su huella a propósito—comenzó—sabía que vendríamos por él, que encontraríamos este lugar. Él quiere que lo encontremos y a la vez no. Sufrirá de esquizofrenia probablemente.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó.

—Aquí—señaló una parte del muro más alejado—Esos son kanjis japoneses, mezclados con otro tipo de simbología, egipcia sin duda, todo junto no dice nada, pero si omitimos los jeroglíficos y nos centramos en los kanjis—Sherlock miró su teléfono—se traduce como "Absorber su vitalidad es algo placentero. Ya no puedo más, necesito una salida. Solo usted puede encontrarme".

— ¿El asesino se está arrepintiendo de lo que hizo? —inquirió el inspector con voz incrédula.

—Ya he dicho que es probable que sufra de esquizofrenia—apuntó el detective—Y es más que obvio que sufre de vampirismo, su comportamiento lo indica todo, incluso Anderson lo sabe y es un completo idiota. Lo que debemos averiguar es porqué está aquí, no me parece que en su estado haya venido por su cuenta, ni que haga todo por sí mismo, debe haber alguien que le esté ayudando.

— ¿Y cómo lo encontraremos ahora? —preguntó John

—Porque sabemos que el hombre padece de vampirismo—Sherlock miró una vez más el móvil—Él se siente un vampiro, cree que es un vampiro, por lo cual la búsqueda hay que centrarla en los lugares en los que habitaría un vampiro, un sitio tranquilo y con buenos espacios donde ocultarse y por supuesto que no falten los ataúdes, ya que los vampiros duermen en ellos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que debo buscarlo en un cementerio? —Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—No, en el palacio de Buckingham—el detective puso los ojos en blanco—Claro que me refiero a un cementerio.

El detective inspector Lestrade se puso a trabajar inmediatamente en la búsqueda, casi gritaba órdenes a la sargento Donovan y toda la policía se encaminaba a buscar al tal vampiro.

Sherlock y John por su parte se encaminaron a Baker Street.

El trayecto fue silencioso, John aún seguía con sus mismas estúpidas dudas y no quería mirar a Sherlock a la cara por temor a que éste descubriera lo que pasaba por su mente y terminara por burlarse de él o lo que podría ser peor, decir que todo era verdad.

Cuando llegaron, el detective fue a sentarse en su sillón y se quedó mirando a la nada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, por primera vez en su vida quería dejar de pensar, olvidarse de todo. Ya no podría seguir ocultando más lo que pasaba, ya no había manera de seguir negando las cosas. Miró a John, quien estaba en la cocina preparando té, seguramente el habría visto el historial de búsqueda de su laptop y ahora su cabeza era un mar de confusión, lo sabía por la manera en la que se había estado comportando su compañero desde que volvió del hospital de Barts.

Sherlock se recostó más en el pequeño sillón y juntó ambas manos como solía hacer siempre que estaba pensando en algo. Si tan solo pudiera cerrar la mente, jamás creyó que se encontraría en la situación de querer dejar la mente en blanco, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que conociera a John, ya nada era igual, jamás lo sería.

Debía ponerle un fin a todo aquello, ya no se sentía con la suficiente capacidad para seguir rehuyendo de la verdad. Suspiró y casi de forma inconsciente sus labios articularon una palabra.

—John…

El aludido, quien estaba sirviendo el té en un par de tazas, se volvió a ver al detective.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sherlock? —inquirió el doctor con un tono de voz un tanto nervioso.

El detective no contestó enseguida. Analizaba con sumo cuidado las consecuencias que podría traer consigo su revelación. ¿Cómo reaccionaría John?

_¡Maldición! _ Gruñó mentalmente por encontrarse en aquella situación.

—Ehm… ¿Sherlock?

_Caya John, caya. Necesito pensar, necesito no pensar…Ya no se ni lo que quiero, o más bien, por tu culpa ya no sé qué hacer. _ Gritó en su interior, mirando a John, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Si yo te dijera algo…—comenzó.

Sherlock observaba atentamente sus gestos, sin duda estaba incomodo, pero a la vez podía ver una nota de curiosidad en sus ojos azules. No terminaba de entender…Jamás le había importado lo que la gente pensara de él, mucho menos le importaba estar solo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, sentía que si John se iba de su lado no sería capaz de vivir, no al menos de la misma forma en lo que lo había hecho antes de conocerle.

—Debo decirte algo, John. —Volvió a tratar—Pero no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, me perturba saber cómo lo puedes tomar.

Observó la reacción que tenían sus palabras y sonrió mentalmente al ver la valentía de su compañero, digno de un militar, John podría estar completamente desconcertado y por qué no, asustado, pero siguiendo su educación no lo demostraría. Solo Sherlock podía verlo, en esos ojos azules que eran su perdición, era casi capaz de leer su mente.

—Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que era bueno saber lo peor del otro—John fue a sentarse en el sofá más grande y miró el perfil del detective, preguntándose qué era lo que debía decirle. —No debería preocuparte mi reacción, a estas alturas estoy curado de espanto. —sonrió.

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa igual de incomoda como la que John había usado. Estaba por estallar, era curioso y molesto ver como algo que parecía tan sencillo, puramente banal, le estaba resultando difícil de exponer.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la mirada, en apariencia tranquila de su compañero, aun no podía decidir si decirle o no, sentía una opresión en el pecho que muy difícilmente le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—John…Hay algo que debes saber de mí—dijo casi en un susurro que se preguntó si le había escuchado.

—Vamos, Sherlock, sácalo ya—apremió el doctor ampliando la sonrisa.

Quería que dejara de sonreír, porque así le resultaba más difícil concentrarse, todo desaparecía con la sonrisa de John.

—No quisiera que me abandonaras por lo que diré—comentó dando vueltas más rápido.

—Vale, ya está—John le agarró del brazo y lo jaló con la intención de hacer que se detuviera, pues ya comenzaba a marearle con tanta vuelta, pero Sherlock pareció asustarse y terminó por resbalarse hacia atrás jalando a John consigo y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando el doctor encima de Sherlock, quien se encontraba aturdido, no solo por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, sino por la visión de John sobre él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, John tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y Sherlock creyó en el destino por un ínfimo segundo.

—John…no solo cambiaste mi vida, eres mi vida.

Con una mano atrajo a John hacia sí y posó sus labios con los de él. Jamás creyó que la sensación fuera tan placentera, nunca había besado a nadie, pero sabía, estaba completamente seguro de que los labios de John eran los más exquisitos sobre la faz de la Tierra.

John pareció sorprenderse por ese gesto e instintivamente tensó los labios, pero luego fue relajándose y entreabrió la boca permitiendo que la lengua de Sherlock entrara y jugueteara con la suya, era un beso lento, pero cargado de pasión. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, con naturalidad como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Sherlock era capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de su compañero, perfectamente acompasados con los suyos, era una hermosa danza, dos bailarines perfectamente sincronizados.

Se pusieron trabajosamente de pie y fueron a dar al sofá, Sherlock pensaba que nada podía ser mejor que aquello, cada beso, cada caricia todos y cada uno de los latidos de sus corazones estaban en perfecta armonía, sus movimientos, tan delicados, tan apasionados como si siguieran una suave melodía de Tchaikovsky.

John se sentía perdido, no podía pensar en nada, no razonaba en si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero en realidad en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba totalmente hechizado por la danza de Sherlock, un ser hermoso, majestuoso que ahora unía su cuerpo con el suyo. Se preguntó que había hecho para merecer estar con ser tan perfecto, pero otro beso de su compañero le hizo olvidarse de todo, cada movimiento de Sherlock parecía haber sido ensayado, por la perfecta manera en la que lo hacía, cada movimiento de John estaba sincronizado al de él y en conjunto ejecutaban la danza más bella que pudiera existir.

John recordó vagamente una nota que había leído en internet sobre que los vampiros eran excelentes bailarines, o más bien, que podían hacer todo a la perfección. Entonces no cabía duda, Sherlock Holmes era un vampiro, porque esa magnífica danza que estaba ejecutando sobre él no podía ser humana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y se fue el segundo capi X3 **

**En cuanto a la temática del baile, pues se me ocurrió hacerla así al recordar las palabras de mi profesor de artes visuales que decía que la danza más bella era la que se hacía durante el sexo XDDDD (si, mi sensei estaba loco ._. pero era un desgraciado super buena onda XDDD)  
En fin, no quise poner algo demasiado hot, porque para eso me faltan unos capitulos más xP pero bueno, lo dejo a su imaginación :3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas y galletas (?) XDDDD**

**Enserio que me gustaría que comentaran, aunque sea una amenaza de muerte (?) Ok no, pero sus comentarios me ayudarían a saber si lo que hago está bien o de plano debería de darme un tiro y tirarme de un puente XDDD **

**Eeeeeen fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformación

**Muy buenos días/tardes/ noches :3  
Soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles el capitulo 3  
Aun tengo gripa, así que el capi es muy corto pero al fin de cuentas expuse todo lo que quería que es lo que importa XD**

**Los reviews *w* (me gusta responderlos de esta manera XD)**

ariam18: Siento mucho atrasarme, pero como dije estoy enferma u.u y Sherlock no dijo nada porque sino me estaría saltando como 3 capitulos XD así que lo deje en suspense. 

dheisen: Tendré que devolver la pistola XDDDD ok no. Aquí dejo el capi 3, espero te guste :3

Detective Catlock: Gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta como se va desarrollando el fic :3 espero este capi también sea de tu agrado ;3   
Saludos! 

Kokoro Yana: Te apoyo totalmente, Sherlock es tan sensual *¬* XDDD al principio quería hacer a los dos vampiros, pero como no se me ocurrió nada pues terminó siendo Sherlock el vampiro XDD  
Ojalá te guste el capitulo ;3

Clara Yrazoqui: TTwTT arigato, adoro las galletas XDD y millones de gracias por las felicitaciones, aquí está el capitulo 3 y espero que me haga merecedora de más galletas (?) XDDDD   
Abrazos y besos! 

****

**Espero que les guste.**

******Música: Esta vez las canciones que me acompañaron mientras escribía este capítulo fueron: Take Me Away de Lifehouse y Undisclosed Desires de MUSE *-* ********(las canciones no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo)**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Transformación.**

Cuando John abrió los ojos y la luz del amanecer le hirió la vista, sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba. No importaba si cerraba los ojos o los mantenía abiertos, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Sherlock estaba grabado a fuego en sus pupilas azules. Cada beso, cada movimiento, el perfecto cuerpo del detective contra el suyo, entregándose a sus deseos más banales, todo era capaz de recordar.

_¡Pero qué cosa he hecho!_ Exclamó su mente.

Se incorporó de la cama y llevó sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolo salvajemente, como si así pudiera olvidar lo que había pasado, cosa que fue inútil.

Sherlock ya no estaba ahí, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba y no quería saber en dónde estaba, de hecho, sino lo volvía a ver en su vida mucho mejor. No se sentía capaz…lo que habían hecho, aun no terminaba de creérselo.

Creía que era heterosexual, es decir, jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero Sherlock no era un hombre cualquiera, y quizá esa era la razón por la que sus preferencias sexuales no valían con él. No era que estuviera aceptando que era gay, porque John Watson no era gay, no señor, tan solo sentía algo por su compañero, solo por él.

John tomó su bata y fue al baño, necesitaba aclarar su mente, y el agua ayudaba bastante.

Sintió el agua caliente resbalar por su cuerpo y recordó las manos de Sherlock, cálidas, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

Ya nada sería igual después de aquello, y John se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo iba a poder mirar a su compañero a los ojos, cómo iba a ser capaz de estar con él bajo el mismo techo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no existía manera alguna de regresar el tiempo.

Debía aclarar las cosas, necesitaba hablar con Sherlock y…

_¿Y luego qué, John?_ Interrogó su consciencia.

No sabía qué hacer, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Recordó las palabras del detective la noche anterior, quería decirle algo y el doctor Watson tenía la idea de que era referente a lo que había estado creyendo desde que se involucraran en el caso de vampiro.

Bajó a la sala, un tanto alterado porque pensaba que se iba a encontrar con Sherlock, y aunque ya hubiera decido que iba a enfrentarlo, la verdad era que no sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero para su gran alivio no había nadie, todo estaba en la más absoluta calma y no había rastro de su compañero de piso.

…

Sherlock estaba tirado en la morgue del hospital de Barts. Era un lugar silencioso, perfecto sitio para poder pensar sin ser interrumpido ya que los muertos no hablaban o por lo menos no los que se encontraban ahí, ya que sabía bien que los muertos si podían hablar, aunque en ese caso no serían muertos, más bien seres que no pertenecían ni aun lado ni a otro, solo existían por algún motivo que él aún no había logrado encontrar.

En ese momento pensaba en lo acontecido la noche anterior en el departamento de Baker Street. Todo había salido mal, aquello no era lo que quería, o más bien no era lo que debía pasar.

John, tal como le dijo, se había convertido en su vida y lo pasado esa noche solo lograba que el sentimiento se intensificara, cosa que estaba mal para alguien de su naturaleza.

Sherlock no era lo que se diría humano, lo había dejado de ser hacia tanto que ya no recordaba muy bien cuál fue su último día de humanidad, solo recordaba que iba tras la pista de un asesino conocido como Jack The ripper. Por aquel tiempo él trabajaba como detective consultor de la vieja Scotland Yard y su fascinación por tan enigmático asesino fue lo que le llevó a su estado actual.

Ya lo tenía, todas las pistas estaban ordenadas y lo único que faltaba era ir tras él. Su arrogancia le había hecho ir solo y no avisar a la policía, gran error.

Se dirigió hasta el lugar en el que sabía que estaría el asesino, pero nunca llegó a creer que el asesino sabría que el gran detective Sherlock Holmes estaba tras de él, y mientras el detective vigilaba la puerta de la casa de Mary Jane Kelly, esperando a que alguien se acercara, una entidad le tomó de los hombros y sintió un horrible dolor en el cuello y luego vio cómo su sangre se regaba por el suelo, Jack The ripper había sido más sigiloso.

Sherlock recordaba como el asesino se había despedido de él alabando su inteligencia y riéndose de su arrogancia, antes de entrar en la casa de Mary Jane.

No se sentía preparado para morir, porque si moría la policía sería incapaz de atrapar al asesino, pero era tarde y Sherlock solo podía esperar la muerte en silencio, o eso creía hasta que alguien llegó para salvarle o condenarle como prefería decir.

Era un hombre alto, unos años mayor que él. El extraño solo se había limitado a mirarle, tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo por quién sabe dónde.

No recordaba mucho de su transformación, salvo un momentáneo dolor que resultaba insoportable y después…una "nueva vida" su vida como un ser de oscuridad, alguien sin propósito en la vida, condenado a vagar por el mundo sin estar muerto, pero tampoco vivo, su vida como vampiro.

¿Su creador? Aún hablaba con él, de hecho se hacía pasar como su hermano mayor y su nombre ahora era Mycroft Holmes. Le guardaba rencor por haberle dado esa vida y le agradecía porque así podía seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba y lo podría hacer por el resto de la eternidad, el resultado, una relación difícil que a los ojos del mundo normal era traducido como "riñas de hermanos"

Sherlock volvió al presente y se quedó mirando a la nada preguntándose qué haría ahora que las cosas con John habían llegado a ese punto.

Quizá era por su naturaleza vampírica que los sentimientos eran más intensos, pero no podía estar seguro porque prácticamente desde antes de convertirse en vampiro suprimía sus emociones y todo aquello que llevaba experimentando desde que conociera a John era nuevo para él.

No sabía cuál sería la reacción de John si le decía de su condición y le aterraba pensar que su compañero saliera corriendo gritando que había estado viviendo con un vampiro, pero tampoco podía seguir ocultándolo.

Hacia unos días había ocupado la laptop de John para buscar sobre los vampiros y no borró el historial a propósito, porque sabía que gracias al caso del vampiro de Londres John comenzaría a llenarse de dudas y por último terminaría buscando él mismo cosas de vampiros.

Lo normal hubiera sido encontrar a un John totalmente alterado, pero su compañero no mostraba signos de querer salir huyendo, si parecía algo confundido, atontado, pero no a punto de clavarle una estaca en el corazón o lanzarle agua bendita.

En muchos sentidos John era una persona distinta a cualquiera que el detective hubiera conocido, quizá y no se lo tomara a mal, pero igualmente existía la probabilidad de que saliera corriendo y jamás regresara y eso era lo que no quería que pasara.

Debía hablar con John, ya no tenía que seguir ocultando nada, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Era el momento.

Sabía que John estaría totalmente confundido y deseoso de hacer montones de preguntas, y lo mejor era dejar todo claro.

El detective se puso de pie y después de acomodarse la bufanda se marchó a toda prisa.

Recordaba que cuando llegó estaba amaneciendo, y ahora estaba completamente oscuro, consultó su teléfono y vio que era poco más de la una de la madrugada.

_¡Vaya, como pasa el tiempo cuando piensas en banalidades!_ Pensó mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Londres.

Cuando llegó a Baker Street casi eran las dos de la madrugada, subió sin hacer el menor ruido, si había algo bueno de ser un vampiro era que podías ser tan sigiloso como un gato. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, todos dormían, era capaz de escuchar la respiración algo ronca de la señora Hudson y la lenta y acompasada respiración de John.

Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de John, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero nada que le impidiera pasar.

Pensó en todas esas historias que decían que los vampiros podían convertirse en animales sobre todo murciélagos o también podían transformarse en bruma, eso sería útil, desafortunadamente solo eran mitos creados por los escritores de novelas de terror, pero si había algo que podía hacer era ser sigiloso y podía fácilmente colarse como la bruma, sin ser detectado, pasando desapercibido.

Fue así como pudo meterse en la habitación de John sin que en ningún momento su compañero reparara en su presencia. Sherlock miraba con suma atención cada uno de los minúsculos movimientos del doctor, su rostro estaba tranquilo, pero de repente se tornaba incomodo, sin duda tenía pesadillas.

¿Con sus días en el ejército? ¿Por el temor de lo que el detective podría ser? Eso no podía saberlo.

Sherlock solo lo miraba, pensando que si llegaba a perderlo daría por terminada su vida. Era molesto que por su culpa hubiera cambiado tanto, pero a la vez pensaba que era lo mejor para él.

La luz del amanecer comenzó a asomarse por la ventana. Una vez más el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Sherlock se escabulló como si no fuera una entidad corpórea.

John entreabrió los ojos y le pareció ver a Sherlock parado cerca de la puerta, pero cuando volvió a mirar con más detenimiento no había nadie. O solo fue su imaginación o Sherlock había desaparecido convirtiéndose en bruma, tal como leyó en algún sitio de internet.

_Lo que pasa es que me estoy volviendo loco. _Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana preguntándose si Sherlock habría vuelto ya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo que se nos va...**

**Y aquí está mi interpretación de la transformación de Sherlock a vampiro (no se confundan, el tema de transformación se refería al mito de que los vampiros podían convertirse en animales o esas cosas, solo que también necesitaba explicar algo del pasado de Sherlock XD)  
Metí a Jack the ripper porque siempre me ha intrigado este asesino tanto como el Zodiaco, pero ese es mas reciente XD  
Y Mycroft es su creador, eso lo puse porque por lo regular los vampiros les guardan cierto rencor a sus creadores por haberlos condenado a esa vida y ya que ellos no tienen una buena relación me pareció perfecto XD  
No vayan a matarme ._. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, galletas, chocolates, pockys (?) XDDDD en fin lo que gusten zD**

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios para que sepa si voy bien o debo ahorcarme con una corbata (no se de dónde saco tanta cosa ._. XD)**

**Eeeeeen fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi X3**


	4. Chapter 4:Fuerza sobrehumana

**Muy buenos días/tardes/ noches :3  
****Rápidamente, hoy fue un día super pesado, ya empiezan las evaluaciones y los profesores se han puesto a dejarnos tarea como viles dictadores ¬¬  
Dejo el capitulo 4 esperando que sea de su agrado :3**

Agradezco a dheisen, Lektra, ariam18, Detective Catlock y Clara Yrazoqui por sus comentarios :3 Muchísimas gracias, me ha hecho feliz saber que fue bien recibida mi loca idea de la creación de Sherlock X3 y gracias por las galletas XDDD (a este paso terminaré por ganarme una diabetes ._. XD pero no importa, ustedes sigan mandándolas XDD)

**Espero que les guste.**

******Música: Love Love de Take That y Every Breath You Take de The Police :3 ********  
**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fuerza sobrehumana.**

Sherlock estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación, desde ahí era capaz de escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el 221B. Centró su atención en John, podía oír cada una de sus respiraciones, los movimientos que realizaba, era el momento de hablar, no podía seguir dándole vueltas.

Sonó su teléfono, un mensaje de Lestrade que decía que habían localizado al supuesto vampiro en el cementerio de Highgate y que estaba completamente loco. No le interesaba, él sabía bien que aquel tipo tenía una enfermedad mental y que no era un vampiro, de haberlo sido Sherlock lo hubiera sabido al instante.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a su puerta, era John, no había duda, podía reconocer su aroma, todos los seres humanos poseían un aroma propio, y el de John era el más dulce que hubiera olido en sus años de vida, no era como si deseara beber su sangre, más bien aquel aroma provocaba en él la necesidad de protegerle, quizá era porque había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos, tanto tiempo estando en escenas sangrientas le otorgaron la habilidad de poder mantener el control. Mycroft también había influido mucho en su manera de alimentarse, desde el principio le enseñó a controlarse y solo bebía sangre una vez por mes, sangre donada que se les extraía a las personas voluntariamente y se almacenaba en los hospitales y que conseguía gracias a su "hermano"

Un golpe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. John estaba tocando la puerta.

_¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hago, que hago que hago?! _ No importaba lo que hubiera decidido, cuánto tiempo dedicó a aceptar que debía hablar con su compañero por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente cohibido, sentía que si hablaba todo terminaría, John saldría corriendo, o le clavaría una estaca en el corazón.

Se sentía como Frankenstein siendo acorralado por una horda de pueblerinos enfurecidos con antorchas y tridentes.

— ¿Sherlock? —Preguntó John mientras volvía a tocar— ¿Estás ahí?

_¡Maldición, maldición una y mil veces! _ Seguía sin saber qué hacer, con la mano derecha aferraba fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, odiaba sentirse como un ladrón que está a punto de ser descubierto pero el simple hecho de saber que en cuanto viera a John tendría que explicarle toda la verdad le hacia entrar en pánico.

Soltó la manija y se puso a dar vueltas como maniaco intentando pensar, entonces se detuvo bruscamente cuando el pomo de la puerta giró lentamente, Sherlock sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

¿Qué haría ahora?

La puerta ya se estaba abriendo, el detective se acercó a la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces salió como pudo, cerrándola rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que el doctor no lograra verle.

Se quedó viendo por unos momentos las expresión de su compañero, tenía una mirada entre decepcionada y aliviada, sin duda John también se aliviaba de no tener que verle.

Sherlock saltó como si la gravedad no se aplicara a él y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la azotea de la casa. Se quedó un rato mirando el paisaje de Londres, algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras parecían seguir igual.

_Supongo que todo debe de cambiar tarde o temprano_ Él era la prueba, tenía años trabajando resolviendo casos, no siempre en Londres ya que debido a su inmortalidad si se quedaba demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar tarde o temprano comenzaría a llamar la atención por no envejecer jamás, y nunca había mostrado emoción alguna, resolvía los enigmas como si fuera una máquina, siempre ajeno a los sentimientos y manteniendo la calma. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes que ya no sabía cómo actuar.

Ahí estaba, huyendo de su compañero de piso, decirle sobre su condición era algo aparentemente fácil, no debería de tener tantos problemas para exponerlo, pero por el contrario las cosas resultaban torturadoramente complicadas de decir y sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría.

El móvil sonó un instante, Sherlock observó la pantalla y bajó la cabeza, era un mensaje de John.

_Sherlock. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito saber si estás bien_

Molesto con él mismo, molesto con John y con todo el mundo en general comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio sin preocuparse porque alguien le viera, estaba harto y solo necesitaba escapar.

…

John miró el cuarto vació y suspiró pesadamente. Sherlock aún no había vuelto, independientemente de lo que pensara estaba preocupado por él, desde el día anterior no sabía nada de él. Sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje, si no le contestaba hablaría con Lestrade.

Pensó en quedarse en la casa, pero con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días en realidad lo que necesitaba era salir e intentar despejar la mente, así que después de darse una ducha y vestirse con unos jeans y un suéter de lana salió a la calle. Anduvo un rato caminando sin rumbo, hasta que llegó al parque, justo el mismo en el que hacía unos meses se había encontrado con un viejo amigo quien le hizo conocer a Sherlock.

Pasó de largo y siguió su camino, pues tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca. La noche anterior mientras esperaba a que volviera el detective, le había asaltado la idea de que podría encontrar información sobre Sherlock, si él ya había vivido años atrás debería de haber algo.

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca envió otro mensaje a su amigo esperando que esta vez sí lo contestara.

John comenzó a buscar en los registros que gracias a la tecnología eran mucho más fáciles de buscar, tan solo era encender una computadora e introducir las palabras a buscar, así que escribió Sherlock Holmes en el buscador. No apareció nada importante, solo referencias al Sherlock que conocía. Pasó una mano por su cabello y se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba que otra cosa podría buscar. No pudo evitar sentirse un verdadero detective, aunque la idea no era del todo placentera, sino más bien incomodante ya que después de todo era a su compañero de piso y amigo al que investigaba.

Terminó por rendirse y simplemente escribió la palabra vampiro. Cientos de referencias aparecieron, todo tipo de información, incluso artículos médicos sobre el tema, así como también una lista de libros de vampiros de los que disponía la biblioteca, John apuntó algunos títulos en una hoja de papel y se levantó del computador.

Salió de la biblioteca cargado de libros, se sentía extraño haciendo eso, por un momento pensó que lo que hacía era totalmente irracional ya que si Sherlock era un vampiro lo lógico era que pusiera distancia entre ellos y más sin embargo ahí estaba, investigando sobre vampiros como si con eso fuera comprender al detective. Quizá era porque una parte de él aún se aferraba a la idea de que su compañero no era un vampiro y solo eran ideas suyas.

Tomó un taxi y mientras llegaba a su destino volvió a enviarle un mensaje a Sherlock, si esta vez no respondía llamaría a Lestrade e inclusive estaba considerando hablar con su hermano Mycroft.

…

Sherlock observó su teléfono. Tenía ya doce mensajes, once de John y uno de Lestrade, decidió ignorarlos y guardó el móvil en el interior de su saco. Ya estaba anochecido, y comenzaba a hacer frío cosa que poco le importaba ya que el frío no era un problema para un vampiro, así como tampoco el calor, ellos no podían enfermar ni sentían igual que los humanos.

Sacó un cigarrillo de un bolsillo, quizá fuera útil en sus días de humano, solían ser un buen estimulante, ahora era solo humo y nada más, así que lo aventó y juntó ambas manos pensativo.

—La única manera en la que puedo tenerte aquí es cuando vienes a alimentarte—comentó la voz apacible de su hermano Mycroft.

— ¿Por qué me diste a beber de tu sangre?—cuestionó sin moverse de su sitio, estaba sentado en cuclillas sobre el barandal del balcón de la habitación de Mycroft—Me hubieras dejado morir en lugar de condenarme a esta vida.

— ¡Vaya! —Mycroft sonrió—A estas alturas pensaba que ya habías terminado de aceptar las cosas, Sherlock.

—Dime para qué—exigió cerrando los ojos, conteniendo sus instintos que le estaban casi pidiendo a gritos que atacara a su hermano.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces, Sherly, hubiera sido un desperdicio que murieras con esas grandes habilidades que posees.

—Y me condenaste únicamente por un capricho—no era un pregunta.

— ¿Por qué de repente tan rencoroso? Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que me agradecías porque ahora podías resolver misterios eternamente. Ohh…—sus ojos brillaron entendiendo lo que pasaba—La causa es John. ¿Él ya sabe lo que eres? —Sherlock no respondió, pero igual Mycroft lo sabría, ya que poseía una gran habilidad para la deducción, incluso tenía que reconocer que era mejor que la suya—Claro, sospecha, ha estado investigando y…Sí, has tenido un encuentro más que cercano con él lo cual empeora las cosas. Doble dilema, cómo no. ¿Y estas aquí para que te diga que debes hacer o vas a pedirme que te corte en pedazos y los arroje al fuego?

—Me conoces bastante bien como para saber que jamás te pediría ninguna de esas opciones.

—Eventualmente—concedió Mycroft—Era mera cortesía para con mi "hermano menor." Sabes bien Sherlock que está prohibido exponer al mundo a los vampiros, nuestra fuerza radica en que los humanos no creen en nosotros, para ellos solo somos seres de fantasía y así debemos permanecer.

—No parece justo para John—espetó girando un poco la cabeza para ver a su hermano.

—Tampoco para ti y aquí estamos—Mycroft se recargó en el barandal—Desde que vi a John por primera vez me pareció una persona bastante peculiar, y en cuanto el demostró tanta lealtad hacia ti aun cuando apenas se conocían supe que un vínculo se había formado entre ustedes y que a la larga tendrías que lidiar con él. John parece soportar todas tus excentricidades, quizá no se tome a mal tu secreto, pero si lo hace, sabes que tenemos superiores Sherlock, y si él pone en riesgo el anonimato de los vampiros vendrán no solo a por él, sino también por ti. Lo que deberías hacer es sacar esa idea de su cabeza o alejarte de él.

—Haré lo que se me dé la gana y si alguien hace daño a John lo mataré—resolvió.

No esperó a que Mycroft dijera algo, simplemente saltó del balcón y se perdió entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

Su mente estaba peor que antes de visitar a su creador, él sabía bien que una regla que tenían los vampiros era que debían permanecer en el anonimato, eso se había decidido a finales del siglo XX y desde entonces la gente había dejado de creer en su verdadera existencia, así ambos seres podían convivir en el mundo sin tener que cazarse como animales unos a otros, pero es que enserio quería que John lo supiera, Sherlock quería saber si su compañero seguiría a su lado a pesar de lo que era, no entendía porque le resultaba tan importante, pero si algo sabía era que John era su todo, antes pensaba que estaba totalmente entregado a su trabajo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, amaba su trabajo y amaba a John.

_"Los vampiros poseen muchas habilidades, son considerados seres que rayan en la perfección…Una de sus habilidades es la fuerza sobrehumana, que sumada a su increíble velocidad hacen que sea imposible para un simple mortal huir de ellos o causarles algún daño"_

Recordó una parte de un artículo que hablaba sobre los vampiros. La fuerza sobrehumana…sí que necesitaba de ella en ese momento. La fuerza de un vampiro no era algo que pudiera compararse, si ellos lo deseaban podían romperle el cuello a un hombre fornido con tan solo los dedos índice y pulgar, serían capaces de detener a un elefante adulto totalmente enfurecido y no cabría duda que detener un tráiler con las manos sería fácil, pero la fuerza no aplicaba a la voluntad.

Sherlock preferiría que toda esa fuerza física se convirtiera en fuerza moral, y es que hablar con el doctor Watson estaba resultando de lo más difícil.

John era el hombre fornido, un elefante adulto y un tráiler que venían hacia él a toda velocidad y a quienes no podría detener aun empleando toda su fuerza.

Necesitaba la fuerza moral, encontrar el valor para hablar con su compañero. Pero no solo estaba su miedo a la reacción que podría tener, sino, como bien había dicho Mycroft, también estaba el miedo hacia lo que pudiera pasarle a John debido a su reacción.

Exhaló todo el aire de golpe, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no reparó que estaba cerca del London Eye, como ya era de noche estaba completamente iluminado. Sacó su celular y vio que tenía más mensajes, cinco de John y dos de Lestrade, los ignoró por completo y se dispuso a escribir.

_John, estoy bien. ¿Podrías venir al London Eye?  
Es urgente, necesito que veas algo.  
SH_

Ya no escaparía, esta vez no. Su teléfono sonó, era la respuesta de John.

_Hasta que te dignas a responder. _

_¿Al London Eye dices? _

_No hay problema, estaré ahí cuanto antes._

Fuerza, justamente eso era lo que necesitaba, fortaleza. Huir ya no era una opción, debía enfrentar las cosas de frente.

En ese momento le resultó extraño que las personas pensaran que ante la fuerza de un vampiro no podían hacer nada.

_Claro que pueden destruirte, toma el corazón de un vampiro y la fuerza queda reducida a nada porque la fuerza sobrehumana no la usas para hablar con alguien, la fortaleza moral si._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Otro capítulo que se nos va...**

Aquí está mi interpretación de la fuerza sobrehumana, tenía pensado que Sherlock detuviera algún auto que estuviera a punto de atropellar a John, pero eso me recordó al bodrio de Twilight y mejor lo dejé así e_e aunque si me gustaría una escenita así en la que Sherlock salve a John, pero debo pensarla bien para que luego no tenga aquí a personas diciendome que me plagie la saga de Stephenie Meyer ( o como se llame) ¬¬ porque a mi no me gusta e_e  


**¬¬ ya quiero que Sherlock le diga a John lo que es y que tengan una buena noche de pasión *¬*  
pero tristemente hay que ser pacientes ¬w¬ XDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, galletas, chocolates, pockys (?) XDDDD en fin lo que gusten zD**

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios para que sepa si voy bien o debo cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos (._. XD)**

**Eeeeeen fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi X3**


	5. Chapter 5: Elegancia

**Muy buenos días/tardes/ noches :3  
****Estoy hasta el full de trabajos e_e odio la univeridad ¬¬** veré si puedo escribir entre clases para poder entregarles los capitulos sin falta y no atrasarme, porque odio eso u.u  
Por ahora les dejo el capitulo cinco haber que les parece ;3**

Los reviews *-* 

Kokoro Yana: Rollitos primavera *_* arigato XD en fin, aquí ya le hago hablar XDDD Y en cuanto a Twilight, seguramente John pasó de largo ese libro XDDD  
SALUDOS!

ariam18: Sí, siempre hay jefazos XDDD pero así es la vida u_u  
Nos vemos! ;)

Clara Yrazoqui: Entonces con tu permiso te llamaré Clara X3 Jajaja, No te preocupes, no me cortaré las venas XDDD  
Aquí está la actualización, espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo  
Besos y abrazos! ;3

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :3 no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir :D

**Espero que les guste.**

******Música: Esta vez las canciones que me ayudaron a inspirarme tiene más que ver con el capitulo (al menos en el ambiente que se pretende transmitir), esas canciones fueron Closer de Kings of Leon y una instrumental muy bonita que se llama Eigou no Shirabe de Shougu Kaida TTwTT **

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Elegancia.**

John repasaba los libros que había traído de la biblioteca. Algunos eran verdaderamente interesantes, otros simplemente eran más que nada cuentos que lejos de dar miedo provocaban risa. En tan pocos días se había vuelto todo un experto en vampiros, no solo sus características, sino también los métodos más efectivos para acabar con ellos. Aquella investigación no le resultaría tan vergonzosa si fuera un chico de preparatoria fascinado con la cultura gótica y esas cosas, pero él era un hombre hecho y derecho, y andar leyendo libros sobre seres de fantasía era raro, incluso la bibliotecaria que le había atendido le miró como si fuera alguna especie de loco. Sí, podría evitarse todo aquello, pero lo cierto era que desde el caso del vampiro y su aparente descubrimiento sobre la naturaleza vampírica de Sherlock, el tema de los vampiros se había convertido en una especie de obsesión.

Se preguntaba cuál sería su reacción si el detective le decía que era un vampiro.

¿Le palmearía el hombro y le diría que todo estaba bien? ¿Saldría gritando como loco o simplemente entraría en estado de shock y no sería capaz ni de mantenerse en pie?

Consultó su reloj, eran poco más de las nueve y aún no habían señales de Sherlock. Estaba a punto de llamar a Mycroft cuando su teléfono emitió un sonido, al fin Sherlock se dignaba a contestarle. Por un lado se sintió aliviado al saber que su compañero estaba bien, y por otro un nudo se le formó en la garganta dificultándole tragar saliva cuando leyó su mensaje.

_John, estoy bien. ¿Podrías venir al London Eye?  
Es urgente, necesito que veas algo.  
SH_

¿Qué era lo que quería mostrarle con tanta urgencia? ¿Un caso interesante o algo más oscuro?

Con las manos temblorosas escribió una respuesta y sin perder ni un segundo salió de Baker Street, sino lo hacía así terminaría por arrepentirse, los nervios le traicionarían y todo habría acabado.

Fuese lo que fuese a pasar esperaba que pudiera arreglar las cosas con Sherlock, extrañaba esos días, parecían ser simples, riesgosos pero excitantes, tiempos que ahora se veían muy distantes.

El London Eye era simple y sencillamente magnifico y aún más por la noche, bellamente iluminado por luces de neón que cambiaban de color, John se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. La gente caminaba tranquilamente, y no veía por ningún lado al detective.

—John—escuchó la suave voz de Sherlock detrás de él y se dio la vuelta. Buscó con la mirada y por fin logró verlo, estaba recargado en el barandal que cercaban el río Támesis alejado de los demás y mirando con aire pensativo al agua que reflejaba los colores de Londres casi mágicamente. Pero John ya no veía nada más, el único ser que sus ojos azules observaban era a un hermoso hombre, alto, de cabello negro y rizado que vestía pantalón negro, un abrigo del mismo color y una bufanda azul.

Sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, Sherlock estaba ahí, posado con suma elegancia y delicadeza como si fuera un tributo a algún dios de la belleza, las luces de la noria iluminaban su pálida piel, confiriéndole un aspecto enigmático, atrayente.

En ese momento supo que no existía ser en el universo que fuera más hermoso que él.

La gente estaba acostumbrada a la belleza pretenciosa, vulgar y artificial, tan cegados por esos estándares que supuestamente definían la belleza jamás podrían apreciar la elegante, pura y misteriosa belleza que poseía Sherlock Holmes.

Muchas personas hacían hasta lo imposible por mostrar elegancia, pero no importaba lo que hicieran, siempre serían las mismas personas vulgares y prejuiciosas, Sherlock simplemente tenía que ser él y la palabra elegancia adquiría su verdadero significado, delicadeza, pureza, enigma…

La elegancia no tenía que ver con la ropa que usaras, las joyas que tuvieras o el vocabulario que emplearas, era sobre la forma del pensamiento. Delicadeza, pureza, misterio, eso era elegancia y la elegancia era Sherlock.

—Te has quedado como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez—comentó el detective mirándole momentáneamente para luego regresar su atención al río.

John aún no era capaz de encontrar su voz, se sentí aturdido, así que solo atinó a acercarse a su compañero, agachó la cabeza como si fuera a tirarse al Támesis y se balanceo sobre las puntas de los pies. Ver a Sherlock estaba resultando de lo más extraño, aun no podía mirarle a los ojos, y el detective tampoco parecía interesado en hacerlo.

— ¿En dónde te has metido? —interrogó frunciendo el ceño para disimular su nerviosismo—No contestabas mis mensajes…Ya iba a hablar con Mycroft.

—Necesitaba pensar, John—respondió en un tono bastante más serio a lo que estaba acostumbrado—Aún lo necesito, pero no puedo seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, comienza a volverse aburrido tener que huir y comportarme como cualquier persona que no enfrenta sus problemas.

— ¿Y para eso me has hecho venir aquí? ¿No hubiera sido mejor si hablábamos en privado? Sabes que éste lugar está lleno de gente ¿verdad?

— ¿Alguna vez te has subido a esa cosa? —preguntó ignorándole por completo.

—Sí, una vez con…

—Una de tus tantas novias—apuntó Sherlock, quien apretó los puños como si hubiera recordado algo verdaderamente frustrante—Obvio, elemental, totalmente predecible, no sé para qué te pregunté.

— ¡No he tenido tantas novias!—se defendió.

Sherlock le miró de forma penetrante y John fingió estar muy interesado en un hilo que colgaba de una de las mangas de su suéter.

— ¿Subirías conmigo? —pidió mientras echaba a caminar dispuesto a comprar entradas.

—No veo por qué no—John pensó en decir algo como "no parece que me vayas a dejar otra opción" pero no quería que Sherlock fuera a molestarse.

Se apuró a seguirle y cuando llegaron el detective pidió una capsula privada. La chica que atendía les miró con ojos brillantes y sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba un folleto y le hablaba a Sherlock algo sobre que tenía disponible la Cupid's Capsule, a John el nombrecito no le dio buena espina, pero su amigo, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo y totalmente ajeno a lo que decía la parlanchina chica, dijo que estaba bien y le dio una tarjeta que si mal no había leído decía Mycroft Holmes.

La joven echaba destellos por los ojos, John creyó verla tomándoles una foto y dando pequeños saltitos cuando se marchaban, pero cuando la volvió a ver ésta estaba en posición de firmes y le saludó amigablemente al reparar en que la miraba, curiosamente después alzó los pulgares y sonrió mostrando todos y cada uno de los dientes.

_Que chica más extraña_ pensó dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

Pasaron un rato esperando a que fuera su turno, Sherlock en todo momento miraba hacia el frente y tenía las manos juntas, pensativo y aunque John quería hablar ya, se convencía a sí mismo de que debía ser paciente.

Por fin su turnó llegó y el doctor Watson quiso salir corriendo de ahí en cuanto vio el ambiente tan "romántico" que se respiraba en la cabina. Una botella de Champagne, una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón…

Sherlock miró confundido, pero casi inmediatamente recuperó su expresión indiferente, John por su parte estaba de todos los colores y no sabía qué demonios hacer. Un grupo de personas que estaban ahí les miraron, algunos daban la impresión de que sacarían un crucifijo y se pondrían a rezar, una mujer mayor murmuró algo de que hoy día el mundo estaba a merced del demonio y un par de chicas hicieron exactamente lo mismo que la joven que les vendió las entradas.

_Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. _Gruñó mentalmente mientras pedía a todos los dioses que le concedieran el poder de la invisibilidad.

Queriendo acabar con aquello casi corrió al interior de la capsula y por fin se vio libre de las miradas de los demás.

—Sí sabías que esta clase de espacios son para las parejas ¿no? —cuestionó yendo a recargarse en la parte más alejada de la botella de champagne y los chocolates.

— ¿Solo por esto? —Tomó la caja con forma de corazón y la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido—Aburrido, ordinario y totalmente empalagoso—afirmó soltando la caja como si fuera un simple papel.

—Sherlock… ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme y que me hizo venir aquí en calidad de urgente? —la gran *noria había comenzado a moverse lentamente. Londres era verdaderamente una preciosidad de noche con todas esas luces que cubrían la ciudad como un manto estrellado.

El aludido se puso en tensión, había llegado el momento, estaba seguro que de seguir siendo humano estaría hiperventilando.

Exhaló con resignación y se acercó a John, las luces cambiaban de color creando una atmosfera cálida y a la vez misteriosa, puso una mano en el cristal y miró con detenimiento el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad.

—John… ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que aquellas cosas que los humanos creen que son solo mitos o leyendas en verdad existen?

El doctor se aferró a una barra de metal que estaba adherida a la capsula. Sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y que le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué si no diría eso? Lo que había estado sospechando, negándose a creer era verdad resultaba que era cierto.

—Tú sabes lo que soy, John—afirmó—Siempre has sabido que hay algo extraño conmigo, ahora sabes porque no como y no duermo, porque motivo puedo permanecer ajeno al mundo por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Sherlock! —Exclamó— ¡Vamos, no puede ser verdad! Los seres de fantasía son solo eso, criaturas que se inventa la gente. El mundo no puede…

— ¿No puede albergar a los seres como nosotros? —reiteró.

—Seres como…¡No Sherlock, no me digas esto, me niego a creerlo! —John parecía estar al borde de la locura.

Nada, ni aunque hubiera leído un millón de libros y buscado tanta información sobre los vampiros, nada le había preparado para el shock que significaría aquella revelación.

Sintió el mundo derrumbarse como si fuera una avalancha, ya no había punto entre la realidad y la ficción, todo estaba colapsando, jugando con su mente.

—Sherlock…no…—su voz se desvaneció lentamente.

—He visto al mundo cambiar a mí alrededor sin que en ningún momento yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Un día simplemente entendí que dada mi condición jamás daría un paso más y con el pasar de los años aprendí a aceptarlo, pero luego llegaste tú John, comenzaste a cambiarme, hiciste que todo comenzara a girar otra vez pusiste el mundo de cabeza y me hiciste sentir como nunca en toda mi existencia me había sentido. Entonces otra situación fue puesta delante de mí, era una decisión, decidir si debías saber lo que era o escondértelo tanto como pudiera. Si te digo lo que soy es porque no quiero ocultarte nada, no a ti porque tú no mereces que yo te mienta.

Hubo un profundo silencio, John seguía en un aparente estado de shock. Una vez más, la noria se puso en movimiento y por fin estuvieron en el punto más alto.

—Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer ahora yo no te impediré nada. Si te vas, o si decides decirle a todo el mundo lo que soy no te detendré. Ya he vivido muchos años, puedo decir que hice todo lo que quería, resolví casos interesantes, he conocido el mundo entero, aprendí tantas cosas e inclusive, y contrario a lo que yo creía, terminé amando a alguien.

John reaccionó un poco y miró a Sherlock a la cara. Tenía una expresión apacible, imperturbable y llena de paz y aun así había algo en su mirada de orbes grisáceos que le decía que en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Comenzaron a descender, el detective también volvió la mirada y así se quedaron por quien sabe cuánto.

—Sherlock Holmes, el vampiro insensible, llegó a amar como nunca creyó hacerlo al doctor John Watson. —dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

Las rodillas de John flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque Sherlock logró detener su caída.

Había sido demasiado, no importaba cuanto aceptaras a una persona, tarde o temprano descubrías algo de ellas que no tan fácilmente podías aceptar.

John quería a Sherlock como no había querido a nadie, pero el hecho de que fuera un vampiro…

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sus ojos se cerraron y todo se puso negro, John había perdido el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Es otra forma de llamarle a la rueda de la fortuna, y hay más nombres.****

Y ahí va otro cap X3

Enserio que yo no tenía la mínima idea de como desarrollar este punto ._. así que no se si quedó bien, ya ustedes me dirán XD  
Lo del London Eye fue una pasada XDDD se me ocurrió luego de que mi amiga y yo investigaramos sobre eso y descubrieramos que no solo ibas y te metías con una horda de gente, sino que también podías tener una privada, y luego encontramos lo de las capsulas de cupido (era así? ._.) y fue el shock XDDD así que lo he puesto para joder y además me hubiera gustado ser la chica que vendía entradas o alguien que estuviera por ahí XDDD hubiera explotado mi lado fangirl y yo si los pongo a que hagan yaoi en vivo *¬* Ok no, ya me estoy desviando, ya no se ni lo que digo XDDD

Me despido porque aún tengo tarea que hacer TT-TT

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, galletas, chocolates, pockys (?) XDDDD en fin lo que gusten zD**

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios para que sepa si voy bien o debo ponerme a tejer suéteres para los pobres (?) **

**Eeeeeen fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi X3**


	6. Chapter 6: Ópera

**Muy buenos días/tardes/ noches :3  
****Mil perdones por no haber publicado capitulo, pero esos malditos trabajos no me dejan TT-TT  
No vayan a matarme, aquí dejo la continuación.  
El capitulo me quedó más largo de lo esperado y eso que tuve que cortar un monton de cosas ._. pero es que aqui tenía que explicarlo todo si o sí e_e**

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios .platano, Kokoro Yana, Countess Ozaki D, ariam18, dheisen y Polarres :3 no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir :D

**Espero que les guste.**

******Música: Me puse muy clásica en este cap XD las canciones que me inspiraron fueron Requiem de Mozart *-* y Moonlight sonata de Beethoven(soy alma vieja :3)**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Ópera.**

Sherlock sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil del doctor. Pobre, pobre John, sin duda él no estaba preparado para aquello, simplemente resultó demasiado y ahora había perdido el conocimiento.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría aquello? Se sentía ansioso por saber qué haría John, no esperaba que fuera a decirle que no había problema alguno y que seguirían con su vida, pero ojalá no lo abandonara y huyera de él como un conejo asustado.

Contempló su rostro deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y que el momento durara para siempre.

John abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor completamente desorientado, Sherlock le acunaba en sus brazos y le miraba intensamente.

—Qué bueno que despiertas—comentó esbozando una sonrisa—Se ha acabado el tiempo en esta cosa.

— ¿Qué, qué pasó? —preguntó intentando separarse del detective totalmente ruborizado.

—Perdiste el conocimiento—informó—Te digo que soy un vampiro y tú te desmayas. Fue mejor a como lo esperaba, debo admitir.

—Vampiro…—John se retorció, una vez más parecía haber entrado en estado de shock, Sherlock lo miró como si no supiera que hacer, intentaba calmarlo, pero era inútil, el doctor estaba casi al borde de la histeria, el vampiro suspiró, casi llegaban a tierra y no podía dejar que su compañero siguiera en ese estado, así que puso una mano sobre su brazo y aplicando algo de presión, logró que volviera a quedar inconsciente.

John abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor completamente desorientado. Estaba en su habitación, cubierto por la sabana y un cobertor. Lo último que recordaba era que había subido con Sherlock al London Eye, y qué su compañero le dijo que era…

_¡Oh mi dios!_

El pobre doctor no sabía que hacer o cómo pensar, las cosas eran peor de lo que pensaba, no solo se acababa de enterar de que Sherlock era un vampiro, sino también que se había enamorado de él. Lo había dicho, podía recordar cada una de sus palabras.

John se levantó de la cama y fue a correr la cortina de la única ventana, aún estaba oscuro, miró las calles desiertas con aire pensativo, no estaba preparado para aquello, no importaba cómo ni cuándo se lo hubiera dicho, igualmente era un shock del que no fácilmente se podría recuperar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía, escapar mientras pudiera? Descartó la primera opción sabiendo de antemano que la policía no le creería si iba y les decía que había estado viviendo con un vampiro.

La segunda idea parecía mejor, así que fue hasta el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y sacó una pequeña cajita metálica en la que guardaba sus ahorros, no era mucho pero bastaría para al menos salir de la ciudad, o podría ir con su hermana, en ese momento poco importaba que no se llevaran bien. Fue a por su teléfono y escribió un mensaje.

_Hola Harriet, lamento molestarte a estas horas._

_¿Crees que puedas aceptarme un par de días en tu casa?_

_Verás, me surgió un problema y necesito un lugar donde quedarme._

_Si no puedes no hay problema._

Se sentó un momento, quizá su hermana no le contestaría, eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada y bien podría mandarlo al diablo.

Esperó más de cinco minutos, ya se estaba resignando cuando su teléfono vibró.

_¿Enserio eres John?  
¡Vaya sorpresa! No tengo problema con que vengas a vivir conmigo._

_No preguntaré por qué. Llega cuando quieras, hay una llave debajo  
de la maceta que está fuera del departamento._

_PD: Llama más temprano que no me has despertado ¿eh?_

Sí, sin duda su hermana sería una buena compañía, al menos viéndolo desde el punto de que a ella poco le importarían sus problemas y no la tendría pululando a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, y anduvo casi de puntillas hasta las escaleras, bajó sin hacer el menor ruido, pasó de largo la pequeña salita y cuando se disponía a bajar el otro tramo de escaleras, la voz de Sherlock a sus espaldas le hizo quedarse de piedra, con un pie suspendido en el aire.

—Al menos permíteme despedirme de ti, John—lentamente se giró y vio a Sherlock recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, no parecía enfadado ni por menos atemorizante, seguía siendo el mismo Sherlock, salvo por el hecho de que ahora sabía que era un vampiro y le resultaba casi imposible no sentirse intimidado por la idea. —Si no respiraras tu huida hubiera sido un éxito—comentó.

—S-Sherlock…Esto…Verás…yo…—tartamudeó completamente cohibido. Sherlock era un vampiro, si quería podría asesinarlo de un simple movimiento.

—Eres libre de irte, hace un rato te dije que no haría nada y mantengo mi palabra—informó. Había una cierta ansiedad en sus ojos, como si quisiera acercarse pero no lo hiciera para no asustar a John.

La mirada fría de Sherlock le desarmaba, era una lucha interna entre la razón y la locura.

Los libros que había estado leyendo en los últimos días dejaban ver a los vampiros como seres con los que debías tener cuidado, después de todo se alimentaban de sangre humana, eran asesinos. Sherlock Holmes no parecía ser un vampiro, salvo por algunas características como su piel pálida y su falta de sueño y apetito, pero si lo veías detenidamente no era ese ser salvaje y sediento de sangre que describían los libros.

Fuera como fuera John no se sentía preparado para aquello, todo era muy confuso, necesitaba un tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Sherlock yo…—comenzó.

—Quería que lo supieras y ahora que lo sabes tú tienes la última palabra, la decisión final, la cual, a juzgar por lo que ibas a hacer ya la has tomado—dijo sin cambiar la expresión—Fue bueno mientras duró, jamás en mi vida había podido convivir con una persona tan bien como lo hice contigo y te agradezco por ello.

El doctor se quedó sin saber que decir, se sentía como si acabara de ser arrollado por un auto, las palabras de Sherlock le habían golpeado con la fuerza de un huracán, no podía creer que iba a alejarse de él, de pronto se sintió como el villano de la película, estaba equivocado, Sherlock no era aquel monstruo frío y sin corazón, sino él, porque pensaba abandonarlo a pesar de todas la cosas que habían vivido, pero su lado racional le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se fuera de ahí.

—Yo, bueno, no le diré a nadie lo que eres—prometió agachando la cabeza—Lo juro.

—No importa, ya he dicho que puedes hacer lo que quieras, si no quieres decirle a nadie me parece bien y si lo dices igualmente no me molestará. —su voz se oía firme, pero algo en su interior se había quebrado y John pareció darse cuenta. — ¿No llevas equipaje? —preguntó observándole detenidamente.

—No, no, yo vendré por mis cosas luego, espero no te importe—dijo tan bajo que por un momento se preguntó si el detective lo había escuchado.

—En lo absoluto, vuelve cuando quieras—John asintió y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Ya no podía más, debía dejar ese lugar antes de que se derrumbara.

Sherlock le acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada en completo silencio, le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a su compañero, pero entonces el detective le tomó de la mano, tenía la cabeza gacha, los hombros hundidos y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Sherlock? —inquirió titubeante mirando al detective.

—Adiós, John—dejó caer la mano con la que se aferraba a él y alzó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa extraña.

El doctor no supo que hacer, simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la calle. El clima era frío, lúgubre y tenía un aire melancólico, se volvió a ver a Sherlock, seguía parado en la puerta del 221B con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

_Adiós, Sherlock_ Se despidió mentalmente mientras apuraba el paso y se perdía en la lejanía.

Cuando John llegó a la casa de su hermana ya casi estaba amaneciendo, buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Contempló el departamento, sin duda estaba más ordenado y limpio que la última vez que había estado ahí y por suerte no había rastros de botellas de alcohol.

Se sentó en el sofá más pequeño y se llevó las manos a la frente, sintió que algo líquido resbalaba por sus mejillas y se sorprendió al notar que más y más lágrimas caían de forma incesante. Sentía un profundo vacío, el aire era muy pesado, el corazón le dolía, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieres hablar? —dio un respingo al ver que su hermana estaba ahí, parada enfrente de él como un espectro. Se le veía más saludable y no parecía tener resaca, la mujer se acuclilló frente a John y posó una mano sobre la de él—Nunca he sido buena escuchando o dando consejos, y nuestra relación no es lo que digamos buena, pero es bueno sacarlo todo hermano.

— ¿Ahora eres terapeuta? —preguntó con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—No, solo intento ser una mejor persona—apuntó sonriendo levemente. — ¿Qué pasó, John?

El aludido suspiró y levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. El dolor en el pecho era insoportable, dolía como si tuviera una herida abierta.

—Yo tomé una decisión—empezó—Sherlock es…Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, simplemente no puedo aceptar algo tan delicado así de fácil, solo actué como debería—se escuchaba más como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo que a su hermana.

—Muy bien, más despacio ¿quieres? —Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre—Sherlock… ¿Es el tipo con el que vives, no?

—Sí, o con quien vivía. —Hizo una pausa—Ya no puedo vivir con él.

Harriet le miró como si estuviera intentando leer su mente, ver a su hermano en ese estado era nuevo para ella y se preguntaba qué clase de persona había sido el tal Sherlock para que hiciera eso con él. Conocía a Sherlock únicamente por su mención en un mensaje de texto que le había mandado John cuando ella le escribió para saber si ya había conseguido un lugar para vivir, no pensó que aquel hombre sería algo más para su hermano, él parecía ser "normal".

— ¿Te ha engañado con alguien más? —cuestionó.

—Él no…—iba a decir que no eran pareja, pero ¿a quién pretendía engañar? A la única persona que engañaba era a sí mismo, él también amaba a Sherlock, lo había hecho desde el día en que se conocieron, todo ese tiempo se convenció de que solo era amistad, pero ya no más. ¿Quién diría que terminaría enamorándose de vampiro? —Me temo que es algo más complicado que un simple engaño.

— ¿Y entonces qué es, John? —inquirió revolviéndole el cabello—Así es el amor, si te lo diré yo—dijo recordando su matrimonio fallido—Anda, hay más chicos allá afuera.

Claro que había más gente allá afuera, pero él solo quería a Sherlock y así buscara en el rincón más olvidado del mundo, jamás hallaría a alguien que fuera como él.

—Lo siento, es algo que no puedo decirte—Harriet le miró intensamente pero no insistió más y se levantó yendo a la cocina alegando que prepararía algo de desayunar.

John no probó bocado y todo el tiempo se quedó mirando su plato y desmenuzando una pieza de pan con los dedos, se sentía demasiado adolorido como para tener apetito.

Preguntó a su hermana sobre su saludo y ella le sorprendió diciéndole que estaba intentando dejar el alcohol y que llevaba ya varias semanas sobria, acudía a un grupo de ayuda y estaba considerando seriamente irse a vivir a un sitio más tranquilo. Tal parecía que le iba bien, John se alegraba por ella, después de todo eran hermanos y a pesar de que su relación no era buena, debía apoyarla.

El doctor se había animado a contarle sobre su situación, aunque tuvo especial cuidado en no decirle que Sherlock era un vampiro, pero si le dijo acerca de sus sentimientos y de que el detective le había estado ocultando algo verdaderamente delicado y que las cosas no habían terminado bien, y fueron las palabras de Harriet las que le hicieron hallar por fin la estabilidad mental que llevaba perdiendo desde hacía unos días.

—Idiota, le amas y él te ama a ti, si hay algo que puedo decirte es que dejes de comportarte como un imbécil y arregles las cosas. Estás aquí muriéndote, John ¿no te das cuenta? Todos tenemos defectos, cosas que ocultar para mantenernos bien a los ojos del mundo, nadie es perfecto. Él ha decidido que no te mentiría y tú vas y lo dejas como si no fuera nada para ti.

Cuánta razón tenía. Si, Sherlock era un vampiro ¿y qué más daba?

Igualmente nunca le pareció que fuera humano y aun así no le importó. Cuando él le escribió un mensaje diciendo que era peligroso había acudido de todos modos. Cuando el loco de Moriarty le puso una bomba y amenazaba con volarlos en mil pedazos, lejos de estar preocupado por sí mismo, quien más le preocupaba era Sherlock.

Mycroft lo había dicho una vez, él extrañaba el campo de batalla, él sentía una atracción por el peligro, le daba seguridad, confianza. Con Sherlock había vuelto a sentirse bien, él era peligro, algo que añoraba. El detective era lo más importante para él, sus vidas estaban tan entrelazadas que el simple hecho de pensar en estar separados le resultaba inaceptable.

¿Qué cosa había hecho? Un momento de duda, de incertidumbre a causa de la lucha eterna entre la cordura y la locura. Era normal que no hubiera reaccionado bien, después de todo era un ser humano y su mente le había dicho que se alejara, porque en ese momento todo era caos, un terrible conflicto mental y las personas siempre huían de aquello que no podían o no querían comprender.

Al fin con todo en su mente puesto en orden, dijo a Harriet que tenía razón y sin más salió a toda prisa dispuesto a hablar con Sherlock, tenía que disculparse, hacerle ver que su vida estaba vacía sin él y que no le importaba si era un vampiro, que lo amaba y estaría con él de todas maneras.

Llegó al 221B de Baker Street sintiendo un asfixiante nudo en la garganta, llamó repetidas veces a la puerta hasta que la señora Hudson le abrió preguntándole en dónde había estado, John ignoró a la casera y casi le gritó que le diría luego y que antes debía hablar con Sherlock. Creyó que lo encontraría en la sala, pero no estaba ahí, así que bajó a su habitación, tampoco lo encontró.

Guiado por una corazonada subió a su habitación y se encontró con Sherlock, parecía dormir plácidamente en su cama, boca arriba, muy quieto, no respiraba, daba la impresión de que estaba muerto, una paradoja en sí, ya que precisamente vivo no estaba.

—Ehm… ¿Sherlock? —Le tocó levemente el hombro sin obtener respuesta— ¿Sherlock? —Nada—¡Dios santo, Sherlock!

—Sabía que varias pastillas de esas funcionarían—el detective había abierto los ojos y le miraba fascinado.

—Pastillas. ¿Qué pastillas? Sherlock Holmes me voy por unas horas y ya te has tomado el botiquín de la señora Hudson—regañó tirando de la mano de su compañero para intentar ponerle de pie.

—Ohh, soy un idiota, John, te he perdido para siempre. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin tu compañía? —El detective jaló al doctor y lo hizo caer bruscamente a la cama—No pensé que los narcóticos pudieran hacerme experimentar alucinaciones, ser vampiro es tan aburrido. John tú lo hacías más llevadero. ¿Ahora quién me acompañará en esta vida eterna?

—S-Sherlock…No soy una ilusión, estoy aquí—el doctor Watson comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al ver el rostro de su amigo tan cerca del suyo.

—Es tan vívido, John, mi John. Fui un tonto al dejarte ir, pero jamás te retendría en contra de tu voluntad. —Sherlock aprisionó las manos de John y lo besó desbordando pasión. El doctor, totalmente sorprendido, intentó liberarse, pero era inútil, una vez más su boca fue invadida por la del detective y después se separó de él mirándole furtivamente—Disfrutaré de esta bella ilusión.

Antes de que volviera a besarle, John le detuvo poniendo ambas manos en sus brazos, Sherlock le observó extrañado, como preguntándose por qué su ilusión se estaba resistiendo a él. Intentó calmarse y regular los latidos de su corazón, que en ese momento parecía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—Sherlock, escucha, no soy un producto de tu imaginación, en verdad estoy aquí. —Apretó más los brazos del vampiro— ¿Lo ves? Yo…—hizo una pausa y respiró hondamente un par de veces—Yo lamento haberme ido, tu revelación fue una verdadera sorpresa, no supe cómo actuar, mi cabeza era un caos. Por un momento pensé que lo mejor sería que me fuera y que jamás volviéramos a vernos, pero después me di cuenta de que no podría vivir alejado de ti.

Sherlock se quedó completamente inmóvil, le miraba con profundidad, parecía estar hilando un montón de ideas para dar origen a una sola y entonces se puso de pie y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sonrió amargamente.

—John…

—No me importa que seas un vampiro, ya no, lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Se acomodó a un lado de su amigo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro—Lo siento.

Guardaron silencio, ambos parecían estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Sherlock se sentía bien, cuando John se había ido y creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y ahora que lo tenía de regreso sabía que esta vez jamás lo dejaría ir. Aun así quedaban cosas que decir.

— ¿Y bien, hay ciertas preguntas que quieres hacer, no? —cuestionó el detective rompiendo el silencio.

—Sí, pero es un tanto vergonzoso decirlas—apuntó separándose de Sherlock—más conociendo cómo eres, seguramente te burlaras de mí.

—Es lo más probable—concedió sonriendo— ¿Primera pregunta?

Suspiró, podía ser un vampiro, pero seguía siendo el mismo Sherlock.

— ¿Qué pasa con el sol, puede hacerte daño? ¿Llevas alguna clase de amuleto pagano o esas cosas para protegerte?

—Los vampiros son tomados como seres de oscuridad, criaturas desdichadas, condenadas por Dios a vagar en la frialdad de la noche, es por eso que la gente cree que el sol nos afecta, ya que la luz solar vendría siendo como la luz de Dios, aquello a lo que fuimos condenados a huir—respondió.

— ¿O sea que no te pasa nada?

—No. Yo no sé nada de Dios o del demonio, si existen o no me es totalmente indiferente. De dónde vienen los vampiros es un enigma, y el sol no nos afecta. Un cliché muy aburrido, eso es lo que es. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué me dices de leer la mente? Eso siempre he creído que de alguna manera puedes hacerlo—dijo recordando las múltiples veces que el detective les gritaba que se callaran aun cuando nadie estaba hablando.

—Deduzco lo que piensan, sus mentes son tan obvias y fáciles de adivinar, más no leo mentes—inquirió—Aunque el hecho de que yo no pueda hacerlo no significa que otros tampoco, algunos vampiros tienen ciertas habilidades extra. —Miró a John— Sí puedo reflejarme en los espejos y te aseguro que el ajo, el agua bendita, los crucifijos y las estacas en el corazón no pueden matarnos, son solo cosas que las personas inventaron para creer que tenían oportunidad contra nosotros. ¿Podrías llegar a las preguntas que de verdad interesan? Todos esos clichés literarios son aburridos. —gruñó juntando ambas manos.

John sabía que se refería la alimentación y a quién lo había creado y por qué. ¿Sherlock asesinaba personas para conseguir el líquido vital o qué hacía para obtener la sangre?

—Esto…Bien. ¿Cómo es qué te alimentas? No me digas que matas gente o quizá animales—le resultaba imposible de creer que alguien que se dedicara a resolver crímenes también fuera un asesino.

—Donaciones—fue su respuesta—Hoy día la gente dona sangre; muchos hospitales, cientos de bolsas con el líquido vital, y con vampiros en puestos influyentes en el mundo obtener nuestro alimento no es una verdadera odisea. —hizo un mohín y palmeó el hombro de John—Jamás he matado a alguien para obtener su sangre.

—Es bueno saber eso—afirmó sonriendo— ¿Y el resto de los vampiros, también hacen lo mismo?

—La mayoría, aunque no faltan los que se dedican a matar gente como si fueran ganado, pero no todos saben que está bien y qué no.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y qué me puedes decir de ti, desde cuando eres vampiro, cómo fue que te convertiste en uno?

Sherlock se quedó repentinamente serio, parecía que había tocado una fibra sensible. El detective se levantó de la cama y fue a mirar por la ventana, tenía una expresión entre molesta y melancólica.

—No es necesario que respondas eso—se apuró a decir el doctor.

—Ya te dije que no te ocultaría nada—comentó— ¿Sabes bien la historia de Jack The Ripper?

John abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Sherlock. ¿No me digas qué…?

El detective asintió.

—Nueve de noviembre de mil ochocientos ochenta y ocho, ese fue el día en el que Jack asesinó a Mary Jane Kelly, aunque nadie nunca supo que fue también el día que mi vida humana terminó. —pegó la cabeza al vidrio de la ventana—Scotland Yard como siempre, demostraban su poca capacidad para atrapar al criminal, yo estaba muy interesado en ese caso, así que me dediqué a realizar una investigación, todo estaba claro, sabía que irían a por Mary Kelly, así que me dispuse a ir a su residencia ¿Has oído de que Jack The Ripper era un asesino muy inteligente? —John asintió—Sí que lo era, supo que estaría ahí, así que mientras yo lo esperaba, él ya me estaba esperando a mí, me hizo exactamente lo mismo que a las otras víctimas, un corte en la garganta, perfecto para que mi muerte fuera silenciosa.

— ¡Oh dios! —exclamó.

—Cuando estaba a punto de morir, un vampiro apareció y me dio a beber de su sangre y bueno, el resto ya no es tan importante.

— ¿Dios, ese loco…llegaste a saber quién era? No puedo creerlo.

—Claro que sí, fue Montage John Druitt—su voz adquirió un tono oscuro y frío cuando pronunció aquel nombre. —Elemental.

—Espera…Hoy día no se conoce la verdadera identidad de Jack The Ripper, ese tal Druitt, si mal no recuerdo fue de los principales sospechosos…

—Hallado el treinta y uno de diciembre del mismo año—miró a John como si esperara que cayera en la cuenta de algo—Después de haber despertado a mi nueva vida, me encontraba profundamente enojado, odiaba profundamente al hombre que me había condenado y ese hombre era Montage. El hombre desapareció, pero yo logré encontrarle…Fue la única vez que le quité la vida a un humano aunque no bebí su sangre. —aclaró con repudia.

John no supo que decir, todo parecía ser una especie de sueño bizarro. Sherlock había vivido en aquella época, fue un detective, seguramente trabajaba de la misma manera que hoy día, como detective consultor, y demostrando siempre que nada era imposible para él, consiguió encontrar al asesino, a ese legendario asesino.

Fascinante, lejos que mostrarse asustado o cohibido, estaba impresionado, la vida de Sherlock siempre había sido interesante, su compañero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Uhm…Sabes, aun me queda la duda de quién te salvó la vida transformándote. ¿Llegaste a conocerle?

Sherlock sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cintura del doctor, como sirviéndole de apoyo.

—Oh, sí claro, es mi hermano Mycroft—de no haber sido por la mano que le sostenía, John se habría caído.

Era definitivo, Sherlock Holmes era una caja de sorpresas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cosas en el 221B de Baker Street no podían ir mejor. Como bien se decía, después de la tormenta viene la calma. Sherlock y John seguían resolviendo casos, y el doctor se encargaba de escribir sus vivencias en el blog y había comenzado a escribir una historia ahí mismo sobre Jack The Ripper en la que narraba lo vivido por Sherlock, quien muy amablemente se dedicaba a narrarle los hechos y que en la novela aparecía bajo el nombre de Sherrinford House, ya que John se preguntaba si la gente podría llegar a darse cuenta de la naturaleza vampírica de su compañero y no quería que eso pasara, publicaba un capítulo por semana y había sido bien recibido.

También las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, aunque para bien. Su relación estaba consumada, Sherlock y él oficialmente eran pareja, no le habían dicho a nadie salvo a la señora Hudson quien estaba más que feliz por ellos, según el detective era mejor así o de lo contrario tendrían a personas haciendo preguntas molestas y por demás aburridas.

Todo parecía ir muy bien en el último mes, hasta ese día.

— ¿Entonces mi sangre no es un problema para ti?—cuestionó mientras hacía una mueca de dolor cuando Sherlock le limpió la herida del dedo índice que se había hecho mientras cortaba un par de vegetales.

—En lo absoluto—inquirió el detective—Para mí tú sangre es sagrada. —cubrió la herida y la examinó detenidamente asegurándose que estuviera bien cubierta.

John sonrió y se acercó a los labios de su pareja, se sentía un poco necesitado de atención y la conseguiría. Los beso y caricias de Sherlock le volvían loco, no podía evitar caer rendido ante él, hacer todo lo que le pidiera.

Súbitamente los labios del detective se tensaron formando una línea y lo apartó un poco, su mirada no era para nada agradable y sus ojos parecían llamear.

—John, deberías subir a tu habitación—dijo fríamente mirando detenidamente al rellano de las escaleras.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Qué, por qué? —y justo cuando Sherlock iba a decirle algo, sonó el timbre. —Sherlock ¿pasa algo?

No era algo, era alguien. El aroma de un vampiro era inconfundible y Sherlock lo había percibido prácticamente desde que el individuo, que por el resonar de tacones era una mujer, bajara del auto que se había estacionado justo enfrente de la puerta, seguramente un Ferrari o un Lamborghini a juzgar por el ruido del motor y por la clase de persona que estaba tocando la puerta.

La señora Hudson abrió la puerta, por el tono de voz y el acento era una mujer joven francesa.

Escuchaba sus pasos subiendo por las escaleras, la casera iba por delante.

—Por aquí por favor—la señora Hudson entró en la estancia y se detuvo haciéndole un gesto con la mano a la invitada—Sherlock, la señorita te busca.

—Le agradezco, _madame_—una mujer, de unos veinte o veintidós años entró después de la señora Hudson, era muy hermosa, de bella y elegante figura, ataviada con un traje sastre de color negro con una blusa grisácea, cabello castaño claro que le caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos azules como el cielo, de facciones finas y delicadas. Sostenía un portafolios en la mano izquierda —_Monsieur _Holmes—hizo una reverencia—Mi nombre es Gabrielle Valois y vengo de…

—Sé muy bien de parte de quién viene—espetó mirándola con molestia.

—Vamos, Sherlock no seas maleducado—regañó la señora Hudson—Voy a prepararles té.

—_Grâce madame_—la joven volvió a hacer una reverencia esta vez a la casera.

Sherlock observó a John, quien miraba confundido tanto a él como a la chica, preguntándose quién era aquella mujer y qué asuntos tendría con el detective. Nadie habló hasta que la señora Hudson les sirvió el té y mencionó que estaría fuera un rato, John se levantó dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero la voz con acento francés de la joven le hizo detenerse.

—Por favor _monsieur _Watson, es imprescindible su presencia—John miró a Sherlock un tanto cohibido y su pareja le apretó la mano mientras se situaba más cerca de él sin dejar de mirar a la mujer fríamente—No he venido aquí a hacerles algo—aclaró dando un sorbo al té—Pueden relajarse.

—Jamás me he fiado de ustedes, así que prefiero no bajar la guardia—informó el detective.

—Mis amos están muy interesados en verle a usted y a su _amoureux*_—dijo sin prestar atención a las palabras mordaces de Sherlock—El Royal Opera House presentará _Don Giovanni _y a mis amos les haría muy felices que asistieran—la joven hablaba con suma propiedad y elegancia, tanto que daba la impresión de estar declamando algún poema.

—No tengo dinero para pagar algo así—espetó con molestia.

—Eso está cubierto—abrió el portafolios, sacó un sobre largo y de aspecto antiguo y se lo tendió—Lugares de primera clase, y un auto vendrá a recogerles.

Sherlock se negó a tomarlo, así que fue John quien lo hizo, algo de toda aquello no le daba buena espina. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que querían verlos y para qué?

—Gracias, es muy amable de su parte.

La mujer se despidió haciéndoles una reverencia y se marchó no sin antes decirles que debían estar listos a las nueve.

Sherlock parecía estar de mal humor y todo el tiempo se la pasó despotricando sobre qué los viejos debían meterse en sus asuntos y dejar de molestar al prójimo.

John se abstuvo de preguntarle a qué se debía su enojo, ya habría tiempo de preguntar más tarde, lo cierto era que si se sentía un poco incómodo por no saber lo que pasaba.

Cuando dieron las nueve, tocaron la puerta y John bajó a abrir seguido de su compañero quien se había negado a cambiarse de ropa alegando que le importaba un comino sí les parecía bien su vestimenta o no.

—_Bonsoir_—saludó la misma joven que había estado ahí más temprano aunque ahora su blusa era negra y llevaba una especie de prendedor con un símbolo extraño en el saco—Yo seré la encargada de llevarles a la ópera—hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia una flamante limusina a la que todo el mundo se volvía a mirar.

— ¿Es enserio? —el doctor Watson estaba más que sorprendido, Sherlock por su parte miraba el auto como si fuera un camión de basura.

Si la limusina ya era increíble por fuera, por dentro era un paraíso, había de todo ahí, incluso una pantalla de plasma y una selección de los vinos más finos y caros.

— ¿Vamos a ver a algún jefe de la mafia? —preguntó mientras miraba detenidamente una serie de puros y cigarrillos que solo la gente rica podría costear.

—Más o menos—respondió el detective quién estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba con hastío todo cuanto se encontraba ahí—Esos vampiros siempre tan vanidosos y egocéntricos, él título de reyes no se los bajas ni a patadas.

— ¿Reyes? —John le miró confundido.

—Vamos a ver a los líderes de nuestra especie—aclaró—Ellos son así, nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de mostrarle al mundo que ellos lo tienen todo.

—Líderes, no sabía que los vampiros tenían lideres—ahora ya no se sentía tan bien. ¿Por qué los gobernantes de los vampiros querrían verlos?

—Sí, hasta nosotros tenemos a figuras que solo se dedican a molestar.

El Royal Opera House nunca había lucido como esa noche. Una fila de mujeres y hombres pulcramente vestidos con trajes similares al de la joven que les había traído, acomodados a lo largo de la entrada, les dieron la bienvenida haciendo una reverencia al unísono, todo ahí rebosaba elegancia, la joven les condujo por el interior del gran teatro hasta un palco de primera clase y después se marchó no sin antes decir que disfrutaran de la ópera.

—Vaya Sherly, no esperaba que fueras a venir—Mycroft entró y fue a sentarse a un lado de su hermano—Ahhh, yo te dije que tus acciones traerían consecuencias.

—Cállate, Mycroft—gruñó—Sí estoy aquí es porque no me quedaba de otra.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, pensó Sherlock con amargura.

El teatro estaba casi vació, solo habían unas cuantas personas, que John no tuvo problema en deducir que eran vampiros. Su atención se centró en un grupo de seis hombres que iban entrando para sentarse en el palco enfrente de ellos, desde esa distancia no podía verlos bien, pero vio que vestían smoking negro, excepto uno de ellos que portaba uno blanco.

Todos y cada uno de los recién llegados miraron en su dirección, y sintió como Sherlock se ponía en tensión a su lado.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —interrogó mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja para intentar calmarlo.

—Nuestros líderes, John—informó Mycroft.

Las luces del teatro se atenuaron, el mismo grupo de personas que habían visto en la entrada caminaron en perfecta sincronía y se sentaron en la primera fila. La obra dio comienzo.

— ¿Y esos tipos?

—Los sirvientes de nuestros superiores—Sherlock hizo un mohín y se enfurruñó en el asiento.

La obra era verdaderamente buena, aunque ni los hermanos Holmes ni el doctor Watson llegaron a disfrutarla del todo al saberse observados por aquellos hombres que según Mycroft eran como los reyes de los vampiros.

Cuando la ópera dio por terminada, la joven Gabrielle fue a por ellos, pero en lugar de conducirles a la salida los llevó al escenario, en dónde los jóvenes sirvientes y los vampiros de la realeza les estaban esperando.

Ahora que John era capaz de verlos bien se sorprendió al ver que todos eran muy jóvenes, tendrían entre veinticinco y treinta años, solo el joven vestido de blanco parecía tener unos veinte años a lo mucho. Su cabello largo y rubio, sumado a su palidez y vestimenta le conferían un aspecto de ángel y fue él quien se dirigió a ellos.

— ¡Mycroft! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado—sonrió ampliamente—Espero que te haya gustado la obra, en lo personal es mi favorita.

—Claro que sí, su alteza—el mayor de los Holmes parecía ser el que mejor llevaba las relaciones, ya que Sherlock miraba todo con profundo aburrimiento y era todo lo contrario. —Como siempre recalco el buen gusto que tiene.

—Gracias. Y aquí tenemos a tu pequeña creación, Sherlock Holmes—el aludido se encogió de hombros—Como siempre tan receloso.

El ambiente no podría ser más pesado, John pedía a gritos en su mente que todo aquello terminara pronto, esos vampiros le producían escalofríos y a Sherlock tampoco le agradaban por lo visto.

—Ahora veo por qué el joven Holmes está tan perdido—comentó uno de los vampiros que estaba al lado del que vestía de blanco, de cabello negro, corto y ojos rojizos—El doctor Watson es verdaderamente atrayente.

Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso, los ojos de Sherlock brillaron del color del rubí y sus colmillos crecieron considerablemente, atrajo a John hacia sí poniéndole detrás de él y un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta el resto de vampiros, exceptuando a los "reyes" se agazaparon cual felinos listos para atacar al detective, si no hubiera sido por Mycroft que le agarró del brazo, sin duda Sherlock le hubiera saltado encima al vampiro.

—Mi querido Sherlock—empezó el vampiro rubio con toda tranquilidad—No te apures, Aleister no le haría nada al buen doctor, o al menos no ahora. Debo recordarte que está prohibido revelar nuestra existencia a los humanos.

—El joven Holmes siempre hace lo que quiere, Ángelo—apuntó el vampiro de ojos rojos—Merece un castigo para que aprenda a respetar las reglas ¿no crees?

— ¿Reglas, qué reglas? —John habló por primera vez.

—Un vampiro, como ya dije, tiene prohibido revelar su naturaleza a un humano—explicó el tal Ángelo—Hemos logrado sobrevivir y tener paz gracias al anonimato y no podemos arriesgarnos a que eso se pierda.

—John no va a decir nada—espetó Sherlock.

—Es verdad, jamás diría nada—John se situó a un lado del detective—Su secreto está a salvo.

—Eso no nos consta—uno de los otros vampiros quien de todos parecía ser el que estaba más aburrido, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes dio un paso adelante—Señor Holmes, debe entender que nuestras reglas se hicieron para garantizar nuestra seguridad y mantener una buena relación con los humanos.

—Yo digo que le podemos quitar al señor Watson—Aleister le miró con ojos de deseo.

—Y yo digo que le ponen una mano encima y se pueden ir dando por muertos—gruñó Sherlock.

—Sus altezas—intervino Mycroft—Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, conozco bien a John como para decirles que él es muy leal a Sherlock y por ende jamás diría algo que pusiera en peligro a mi hermano.

—Así es—concordó John.

—Es una falta bastante grave, debe entender—Ángelo abrió los brazos y la joven Gabrielle fue a abrazarle, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras la chica simplemente se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

—Me haré responsable—Mycroft se acercó más al vampiro líder—Si algo llegara a resultar mal de todo esto yo me encargaré de todo.

Sherlock y John miraron a Mycroft con cierta sorpresa en su rostro. El detective, muy a pesar de todo se dijo que debía agradecerle a su creador por ese gesto.

—No lo sé—Ángelo alzó la barbilla de la chica para que le mirase— ¿Qué dices tú _mon ciel_?

—_Monsieur _Watson comparte un lazo especial con _monsieur_ Holmes—dijo con su suave voz—Jamás he visto algo así, y quisiera verlo siempre. —resolvió.

—Umh…interesante—el joven vampiro sonrió—Mi pequeña ha dado su veredicto.

— ¿Estas de broma no? —Exclamó Aleister con frustración— ¡Solo por qué ella te lo dice vas a dejarlos ir!

—Gabrielle sabe lo que dice, no te atrevas a cuestionar su sabiduría—el joven Ángelo pareció enojarse y Aleister le miró molesto y salió del lugar pisando fuerte y siendo escoltado por un grupo de sirvientes—Ahora bien, lamento que nuestra reunión no haya sido tan buena, pero espero que en un futuro las cosas cambien—sonrió como un niño pequeño—Mi Gabrielle les llevará a casa y Mycroft, sin duda debemos tomar el té antes de que emprenda mi viaje a Rusia.

—Sí, será todo un honor—despidió el mayor de los Holmes y saliendo junto con su hermano y John del teatro.

Mientras aguardaban a que Gabrielle llegara con la limusina, Aleister pasó caminando rápidamente y al verlos se detuvo.

—Joven Holmes, debería de empezar a tomarse las cosas enserio, no quisiéramos que algo le pasara al señor Watson por su falta de comprensión de nuestras reglas, y dicho esto siguió su camino como si nada.

John observó a Sherlock, quien una vez más tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada completamente letal.

Si alguien se atrevía a tocar a su John lo pagaría caro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Amante en francés :3

**Este capitulo es el más largo ._. pero como ya dije todo debía quedar aquí. **  
**A partir de este cap, las cosas se ponen más dramáticas, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas u_u pero así lo requiere la historia, aunque si les sirve de consuelo, después de este cap tendremos la esperada noche de pasión entre Sherlock y John *¬* XDDDD **  
**El hombre que señalo como Jack el destripador es real y a mi parecer es el asesino, siempre lo he pensado, acomodé su historia de modo que quedara acorde con Sherlock, el desapareció y un mes después fue encontrado en el Támesis, así que lo puse como si Sherly hubiera ido a cobrar venganza, después de todo era un vampiro neofito más guiado por sus impulsos que por la razón. **  
**La novela que escribe John, eso se me ocurrió de repente XDDDD en cuanto al nombre le puse el que en un principio Sir Arthur Conan Doyle iba a ponerle a Sherlock y el apellido es por la serie de Doctor House, que por si no sabían (yo creo que sí, ya que no es un secreto XD) el personaje principal está inspirado en Sherlock.  
La obra de Don Giovanni es una de mis óperas favoritas *w* (si, me gusta la ópera ._. XD) el título es **_Il dissoluto punito ossia il Don Giovanni_** es muy buena, se las recomiendo ;3**  
**En cuanto a la reacción de John me basé en la reacción que tiene el pequeño Owen de la pelicula "Let me in" o "Dejame entrar" cuando se entera que su amiga Abby es un vampiro, el chico rehuye de ella, pero al final se da cuenta que no puede estar sin ella TTwTT así que aquí hice lo mismo, espero no los haya hecho llorar innecesariamente XDDDDD **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, galletas, chocolates, pockys (?) XDDDD en fin lo que gusten zD**

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios para que sepa si voy bien o debo ponerme a tejer suéteres para los pobres (?) **

**Eeeeeen fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi X3**


	7. Chapter 7:Intimidad

**Muy buenos días/tardes/ noches :3  
****Les pido una disculpa, sigo atrasandome con este fic u_u pero la escuela simplemente se ha puesto muy pesada y hasta hoy no he tenido tiempo libre.  
Así que perdonenme TT-TT onegai **

**Los reviews X3**

El pez platano: Si que habrá una pelea y te aseguro que no será como en crepusculo XDDD gracias por comentar :3

ariam18: ahí está la aparición de los reyes vampiros :3 espero haya sido de tu agrado y ya verás lo dramático que se pone esto XDD aunque también un poco más sanguinario (dios, hablamos de vampiros, así que esto no puede faltar XD) Espero te guste este cap ;3

**Espero que les guste.**

******Música: Cómo la historia requería de cierto ambiente, esta vez utilicé la canción Careless Whisper de George Michael (me encanta esta canción XD) y un poco la canción Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand) de Marilyn Manson.**

* * *

**********Disclaimer: La serie Sherlock, así como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad tanto de la BBC como de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Intimidad.**

Después de haber abandonado el teatro, John pudo permitirse soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones y sentirse más tranquilo, caso contrario era el de Sherlock, quién todo el camino de regreso a Baker Street se dedicó a mirar por la ventana de la limusina. El doctor podía ver su rostro reflejado en el cristal y no le gustaba para nada lo que veía, jamás había visto a Sherlock tan enfadado, con esos llameantes ojos rojos y los grandes y amenazadores colmillos.

Gabrielle, aquella joven sirvienta de los vampiros, estaba sentada al lado de John y jugueteaba con aire distraído con un mechón de cabello, a diferencia de los otros vampiros, esa jovencita se le antojaba menos atemorizante, quizá fuese debido a que gracias a ella y a Mycroft habían podido salir vivos de aquella.

Tantas cosas habían sido reveladas esa noche, John se daba cuenta de que por mucho que hubiera investigado sobre los vampiros, aun le quedaba mucho por aprender.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —cuestionó el doctor mirando a la chica.

—Todo cuanto quiera saber, _monsieur _Watson—aceptó acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

—Esas reglas de las que hablaron... ¿Podría decirme cuáles son todas sus reglas? —pidió en un susurro. Sherlock les miró por un momento a través del cristal y después volvió la vista a la nada.

—A diferencia de los humanos, nuestro reglamento es un tanto más pequeño—comenzó—Las más importantes son nunca revelar nuestra condición y no llamar la atención ya sea mostrando nuestras habilidades superiores en público o en caso de alimentarse de seres humanos, no crear atención sobre los medios.

— ¿Y ahora que yo lo se…?—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido de parte del detective.

—Que se atrevan a ponerte un mano encima y sabrán de lo que soy capaz—siseó apretando los puños.

—Usted se lo ha tomado muy bien—dijo Gabrielle ignorando el enojo de Sherlock—Le aseguro que no tendrá problema mientras no revele la condición de _monsieur _Holmes.

John asintió aliviado.

— ¿Y qué me dice de esos vampiros de la realeza? —por un momento se preguntó si era buena idea hablar de ellos.

—Son los vampiros más viejos que existen, mi amo Ángelo tiene dos mil trecientos cincuenta años, —apuntó. John no pudo evitar sorprenderse—es el de mayor edad y por tanto nuestro máximo líder, el resto son lo que podríamos llamar príncipes.

—Ya veo—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La limusina por fin se detuvo, estaban frente a la puerta del 221B, John hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero la vampira le detuvo poniendo una mano delante de él.

—_Monsieur_ Holmes—llamó. Sherlock seguía mirando por la ventana con sus ojos sanguinolentos y los puños fuertemente cerrados—_Monsieur_ Holmes, debe calmarse si quiere salir, no puedo permitir que salga a la calle en ese estado.

El detective volvió lentamente la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada envenenada, más sin embargo la chica permaneció tranquila.

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si se esfumara de aquí—espetó entre dientes.

—Vamos, Sherlock, ella ya ha dejado bien en claro que no hará nada. Deja de comportarte como niño y tranquilízate. —regaño Watson, quien ya quería que todo aquello terminara.

Sherlock suspiró con molestia, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente un par de veces antes de volver a abrirlos. Sus ojos volvían a ser de ese hermoso azul grisáceo y los colmillos de un tamaño humano.

La joven vampiro dio luz verde para que pudieran salir y ambos casi saltaron fuera, agradeciendo que por fin estuvieran en casa.

Sherlock abrió de un portazo y subió a la pequeña sala, y yendo a sentarse en su sillón favorito se encerró en su propio mundo. John le miró entre molesto y nervioso, sabía que su compañero estaba pasando por un mal momento y quería hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor.

Lejos de estar molesto con él, se sentía agradecido de que Sherlock hubiera confiado tanto en él como para revelarle el secreto de su condición vampírica, y él mantendría su palabra de no decir a nadie sobre ello.

—Sherlock…Todo va a estar bien—susurró mientras iba a sentarse en el reposabrazos y pasaba su mano por el cabello de su amante.

—Claro que va a estarlo—gruñó, aunque ya no tan molesto debido al tacto cálido y suave de John—Si se atrevieran a hacerte daño los mataría.

—Deja de pensar en ello—pidió— ¿Sabes qué te vendría bien? —Sherlock le miró pero no respondió—Una ducha caliente—continuó.

Sherlock sonrió de lado y asintió poniéndose de pie y tirando de la mano del doctor en dirección del cuarto de baño.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, el detective se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, John por su parte se quedó mirándole, admirando la belleza de su compañero.

El vampiro se dio la vuelta para abrir las llaves y dejar que el agua comenzara a caer, mientras que el doctor Watson le miraba completamente absorto, pensaba en lo increíble que parecía la forma en que Sherlock hacía de la acción más cotidiana algo digno de ser admirado, no importaba que fuera lo que hiciera, jamás dejaba de parecer un ser majestuoso y elegante. Era simplemente fascinante. Solamente él podía hacer eso, resaltar por sobre la vulgaridad de los seres humanos siendo simplemente él.

No existía imperfección en ese hombre. Recordó haber leído que los vampiros eran seres condenados por Dios y también aquello que decían los religiosos sobre que el hombre estaba hecho a imagen y semejanza de Él, en ese caso, podría decir que a quien se referían era a Sherlock Holmes, ya que era el único que encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción divina, no era un condenado, era más bien una especie de dios.

— ¿John?

El aludido pareció salir de su estupor y miró al detective con intensidad.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como una roca o me acompañarás? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—No, no, ya voy—se apuró a quitarse la ropa, no sin ruborizarse furiosamente y mirar en todo momento el suelo de baldosas blancas, ya que, a pesar de que ya tenían una relación y tenían cierta intimidad, aun se sentía un tanto avergonzado, no porque fueran hombres, eso ya no importaba, sino el hecho de que sabía que a diferencia de Sherlock, él no tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto.

Sintió sus ánimos elevarse al ver que su compañero le esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, se metió lentamente cuidando de no resbalarse y dejó que el agua caliente resbalara por su piel y relajara sus músculos. El detective aprisionó su cintura y le atrajo hacia sí, recorrió su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra le alzaba la barbilla y lo besaba, primero con suavidad y ternura, después con un desborde de pasión y necesidad.

John experimentó una sensación de vértigo y se afianzó al cuello de su amante para evitar caer. Los labios finos del vampiro bajaron a su cuello y después a su hombro, Watson no pudo evitarlo más y soltó un leve gemido de placer, Sherlock se separó un poco de él y cerró las llaves cortando el flujo del agua, cargó a John a horcajadas y haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana llegó en cuestión de segundos a la habitación de su compañero, lo depositó con delicadeza y después se montó sobre él para continuar besándole, John volvió a gemir.

Sherlock tomó el cuerpo desnudo del doctor entre sus brazos, rodeándole con necesidad, siempre cuidando de no ejercer demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo. Escuchó sus gemidos y sintió su mundo explotar ante la excitación que le provocaba aquello. Lentamente se introdujo dentro de él, John gimió, primero de dolor y después de placer cuando el detective tocó ese punto en su interior. De repente se le antojó el ambiente demasiado sofocante, el aire parecía insuficiente, cada estocada de su compañero le producía una oleada de placer. Sherlock encajó sus colmillos en el hombro de su amante y un poco de sangre resbaló por su piel, lamió la pequeña herida y disfrutó el sabor de la sangre, una sangre a la que sólo él tenía derecho, la sangre por la que daría la vida protegiendo.

Recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, disfrutando se su suavidad, de su calidez y el desbocado ritmo del latido de su corazón, completamente extasiado por la manera en la que John arqueaba la espalda y se agitaba ante cada caricia suya.

Sherlock recorría el cuerpo de su compañero como si fuera una valiosísima obra de arte y él un loco fanático. John sintió que enloquecería de placer cuando una mano del detective, que acariciaba su muslo, subió lentamente hasta su entrepierna y rodeaba su miembro, no pudo evitar gritar de placer. Sherlock sonrió, aquello era como música para sus oídos.

El placer nublaba la vista del doctor, le hacía sentir cómo si recibiera descargas eléctricas, arqueó la espalda, apegándose aún más al perfecto y bien esculpido pecho del detective.

—S-Sherlock Y-ya n-no p-puedo…—el vampiro selló sus labios con los de él y apresó sus muñecas con la única mano que le quedaba libre y las embestidas cesaron, aunque no el placer.

Sherlock separó levemente sus labios de los de John y alejó el rostro unos pocos centímetros, admirando con suma atención el rostro del doctor.

Toda una vida, años, más de un siglo y jamás llegó a pasarle por la cabeza que aquel hombre llegaría para poner su mundo patas arriba. Siempre fue indiferente ante las relaciones sentimentales, pero ahora era otra cosa, John le desarmaba, con él no podía ignorar sus deseos. Aquellas prácticas le parecían vulgares, pero si era con John con quien lo hacía adquiría otro significado y dejaba de ser mundano para convertirse en una práctica casi religiosa, sagrada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Contempló los ojos azules de su compañero, ojos encendidos por la pasión, aquellos ojos que habían hecho cambiarle tanto en lo últimos meses, su paraíso en un mundo decadente.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó el doctor Watson, invadido por el placer enloquecedor que le provocaba el miembro de Sherlock en su interior. Sus uñas se encajaron en la pálida piel del detective.

—Hermoso—murmuró.

—S-Sherlock…—John esbozaba un hermoso rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mientras mordía su oreja y sonreía al sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

—N-no…N-no…te detengas—finalizó desviando la mirada.

Sherlock por primera vez se sintió como aquellos vampiros atractivos y lujuriosos que describían los libros, estaba dispuesto a complacer las demandas de John. Aumentó las embestidas a un ritmo mucho más veloz, golpeando con cada estocada la próstata del doctor, provocando así, que soltara gritos y gemidos de placer. Buscó los labios del otro y los devoró con enloquecedor deseo, adentrándose en su boca para recorrerla con pasión, John afianzó sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió.

Sus cuerpos de movían a un compás perfecto, el aire era denso y el calor sofocante, Sherlock pensó que de ser humano estaría perlado en sudor así como el cuerpo de John lo estaba ahora, estaba seguro de que pronto terminarían.

John le rodeó el cuello y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del detective. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y sintió una presión en el abdomen.

—¡SHERLOCK! —gritó llegando al orgasmo, liberando su esperma sobre ambos, rindiéndose por completo a la magnificente figura de su compañero, mientras que éste se venía en su interior.

El detective le abrazó con delicadeza como si temiera que fuera a romperse y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el doctor controlando su fuerza para evitar dañarle.

Así permanecieron un rato, después, Sherlock se acomodó a un lado de John, quien, a causa de su cuerpo mortal estaba más que agotado y sus ojos se cerraban a cada tanto, en una ocasión murmuró su nombre y dijo algo más que no fue capaz de entender ya que justo en ese momento su compañero cayó dormido.

Sherlock le miraba con profundidad, acariciaba su suave cabello rubio y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Eres mío, John, solo mío y no importa lo que pase, eso nunca cambiará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ojalá hayan tenido gusto de este capitulo :3 ya era hora de ver a estos dos un poco más intimos *¬*  
Ya me dirán que les pareció ;)**

**Espero sus comentarios, acepto felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, galletas, chocolates, pockys (?) XDDDD en fin lo que gusten zD**

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios para que sepa si voy bien o debo ponerme a vender chicles en un puente (?)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap X3**


End file.
